Beauty of the Beast
by Bishieaya
Summary: A remnants awakens, realizing the hate that he and his brothers created for themselves and to be hounded by the Turks. Yet,more than hate may be found within Shinra but will it reveal itself before another destructive wave of mako eyes decends upon Edge?
1. Chapter 1

Beauty of the Beast

Authors note: Sadly FFVII characters do not belong to me and neither do FFVII AC characters...

_Thought_

Pain...it coursed through him like a hate filled demon within his veins. Every breath he took jarred his chest to send more of the pain to encase his lungs in its spite filled fingers. Trying to take as few and shallow breaths as he could he tenderly tested each of his limbs to see how badly they were harmed. His right arm move at few inches at his bidding unlike his left which just set jets of pain to course up his arm. He repeated this same test on his legs. From what he could tell his left arm was broken as was his right ankle, possible a few ribs and he believed that there was something wrong with his left knee. Hmphing in his usual manner he tried to calm himself to be able to think, to be able to plan. Obviously...he was trapped under the rocks that must have fallen down when he and his brother attempted to rid the world of Cloud. His brother. Where was he? Was he safe? Tears began to prick at the corner of his eyes at the thought of his brothers body crumpled under the weight of the rocks. Alone. No! He could not cry! He didn't cry! Glaring at the darknes that surrounded him he began to try and formulate a plan. Just as the idea came to sleep and replenish his health and see if he was strong enough after that started to for in his head a small shaft of light blazed directly onto his face. Squinting into the glare he could just make out the hazy shape of a persons head, the faint sound of talking drifted down to him, though he understood none of it. One of the faces moved closer to his, though the features were still unclear the nasal and sneering voice was as clear to him as a summer's sky.

"Well, well what do we have here?"

His eyes widened in fear as a punch rendered his world into darkness.

K first chap. Done. Pretty boring and doesn't tell you much but it's meant to be mysterious ohhhhh.

Well...hope you liked it. Please remember to review!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Once again I am sad to say that I do not own the FFVII characters or the FFVII AC characters.

_thought_

Healin Lodge

A month after AC incident.

Reno lounged causally on one of the new tan leather seats within Rufus's main office. He stretched, as a cat luxuriating in the sun would, before folding his arms behind his head and allowing his feet to land with a small 'thump' on the new oak table. Grinning at the slight frown that creased Rudes face at his lack of manners Reno tilted his head up innocently towards Rude's imposing figure, blowing a stray blood red fringe out of his sight as he did so.

"So...partner. Why are we wanted here again?" Reno drawled slouching further into the comfy seat.

"We are here to discuss the possibility that the other members of Kadaj's gang may still be alive."

The professional tone cut through the room gaining an amused smirk from a certain fiery haired Turk as he observed Tesng stepping smartly into the room with Elena right behind him as always. _Never apart them two..._

"Oh so them kids still kicking around are they?" Smirked Reno pulling an official Turk lighter _Yes they do exist, _out of his jacket, watching the flame flicker to life only to die just as quickly.

"Hm, they are about you're age Reno." Rufus's cultured voice floated down to them as he walked smoothly into the office, his black shoes making a refined 'tap' on the wooden floors. _God even his shoes are polite _mused Reno as he smirked at the President.

"Ah but Sir, age doesn't matter. It is all about how you act that counts"

Reno drawled flicking open the top of the lighter in one fluid flick of his finger. Rufus raised one perfect eyebrow in amusement at Reno's reply.

"If that is so Reno, then my ten year old niece is older than you".

Badly hidden chuckles caused Reno to playfully glare at Rude and Elena while Tesng stood there, as ever looking professional.

"Now," Rufus said going to sit behind his large oak desk, his hands joining together to make a fist which then rested lightly on his chin.

"Down to business"

Pulling some files out of a drawer Rufus laid them across his desk so that each one was visible. Getting up out of his seat Reno sauntered over with the other to the desk. Most of the papers were covered in Rufus's and Tesng's professional writing. _Them two always professional, do they ever stop? _ Quickly looking over it he noted the mention of the Midgar ruins and the possible find of one of the clones. He also noted with some surprise the mentioning of a club.

"I'm sorry Sir'

Elena's sweet voice distracted everyone from their musing as she gazed, her large eye's glazed with confusion, at Rufus.

"But what has a club got to do with one of the clones?"

Rufus smiled at her, as if pleased that she had asked the question, before nodding at Teung to answer her. Tesng bowed slightly before walking round the desk to stand next to Rufus, giving himself a good view of the other three Turks.

"We believe that some civilians may have been scavenging around the old Midgar ruins, near to where the two clones fell. We have a witness saying that he saw these men dragging out what looked like a bungle of ripped black leather down into Edge."

"He said he saw them dragging it off down in the direction of downtown Edge."

This information was very...sketchy. Sure the clones had all worn leather but there was still the possibility that it had just been that, leather.

"How are you sure it was one of them" He mused aloud, drawing everyone's attention to him.

"For all we know these guys could just be guys into leather." He drawled he smirk widening, leaving no ideas as to what he was hinting at. Scowling at the sudden pain in his side Reno turned to glare at Rude who was retracting his arm from having just jabbed Reno in the side. Tesng glared heatedly at Reno before returning to business. Reno smirked triumphantly at Elena's blush as she tried to hide her face behind her hair and at Rufus's small smirk cleverly hidden behind his hand, when the name of the club was mentioned. Swivelling his head around to face Tesng he let a childish smile lounge across his face before he once again interrupted his superior.

"Hay. I know that place. In fact, I go there often"

Tesng and Rufus glanced up at him, there expressions serious.

"Really?" Queered Rufus, his pale eyebrows once again rising to hide behind his fringe.

"From what we have learned...it is a pretty expensive place to get into."

The Viper Room, the name of the club, was an expensive, luxurious club, decked out with the leather seats, table to table drink service and...entertainment that comes with the cost of getting in. Shrugging his shoulders at their inquisitive looks Reno let his easy grin slip over his face.

"Yeah it is but luckily I got a friend who owes me one and anyway, the drinks are good! We go there all the time"

"We?"

"Yeah, Rude and me"

Reno motioned a lazy hand towards his partner at Rufus's question. Silent contemplation enfolded the room as Rufus and Tesng digested this new insight leaving the other three to stand impatiently waiting for them to say something.

"Well that's decided then"

Stated Rufus leaning easily back in his large chair with Tesng nodding once in silent approval. _What!? Can these two communicate through there minds or somfin?_

"What?"

Queered Reno wearily eyeing his superiors.

"You and Rude will go into the Viper Room to try and find the clone".

Came the monotone reply from Tesng as he looked calmly at Reno.

"What the hell?! What do you expect us to do! Strut in there and go 'Hey mate. Do you have a psycho clone in your basement?'"

Reno finished acting out his little performance of inside the club to turn around looking sarcastically at Tesng who levelled a glare at him.

"This is serious Reno. We have to follow any leads we have on them. We do not want another Reunion incident."

Pouting slightly Reno absorbed this new information before a bright cheery grin erupted onto his face"

"Well at least we can get drunk! When do we start?"

Tesng shook his head slightly at Reno's change in mood before formulating a plan.

"You and Rude will enter the club tomorrow night and ten pm. You will be kited out with ear and mouth pieces as well a hidden spy camera for us to see. Elena and I will be waiting outside the club monitoring your actions and will come in at the first sight of the clone or any trouble. Is that alright Sir?"

He asked inclining his head slightly towards Rufus who was nodding his agreement. Reno slipped a side ways look towards Elena who had a faint glow on her cheeks. _Looking forward to being with Teung I presume._

"Nine pm sharp come here and you will receive your equipment"

Finished Tesng looking at each of them in turn, glaring at Reno while looking slightly confused at Elena who quickly tried to hide her blush. Nodding slightly Rufus excused all of them saying that he will get someone to photocopy all the files they had to give to them as soon as possible. Giving a lazy salute Reno turned and sauntered out of the door Rude close behind him.

------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Beauty of the Beast

Authors note: Sadly none of the FFVII chars belong to me, neither do any of the FF AC chars...

_Thought_

The pain returned in a steady staccato wave washing over his body. Groaning slightly he tried to move only to feel a sharp pincer like pain grip his left arm as something caused him to twist his broken arm sharply. Wincing he opened his eyes to thin slits to try and allow them to become accustomed to the lack of light. Slowly, like when you watch an animation of a growing flower, objects dimly revealed their shapes in blurry grey lines. A table materialized not three feet from him as did some objects upon it though he could not tell what they were. Looking up he glared at the manacles that held his wrists causing his broken arm to twist farther. Breathing deeply he started to pull at the manacles, ignoring the burning pain emanating from his left arm. The chains were good, really good. Slumping back against the wet wall his gasps echoed eerily in the empty room. Who ever was keeping him here was really determined to make sure he didn't leave. A rich laugh caused him to go rigid before he slowly turned his head to peer into the formidable shadow, slowly a grey blurred object slithered into sight. He backed himself further against the wall as the man approached, his perfect pearl teeth exposed in a predatory smile was the only clear feature he could see of the man, but it caused a shiver to run down his smile as those perfect square teeth focused on him.

The man stopped a foot away from him; his brown smooth skin was covered by a loose white shirt and a jacket seemingly black hugged his broad shoulders before falling into darkness. A Hollywood smile was beamed at him before the man peered closely at him his coal eyes shifting over his features, as if taking note of each one.

"Ah! So you are one of the infamous remnants." His tone was superior as he gazed down at the clone who drew further away from him glaring.

"You are not what I expected."

The man walked a half circle around him, his pace slow and oozing confidence with every soft step he took. His empty beetle eyes flinted over his body as if appraising his newest object, a valuable object which he owned, possessed and wanted to find the best way of using him for a profit. Turning the man walked away from him and his body visible relaxed some though his eyes continued to cautiously watch the figure as he walked and disappeared once again into darkness. A spark of light and the man flickered into sight again before the room was lightened slightly by the man lighting a candle on the wall. The clone shook his head a few times as his eyes adjusted to the bright light. Looking around he noted that apart from the table there were very few thing in the room. A few wooden chairs, another smaller table and a few other candles on the wall. His eyes fell upon the table three foot away from him and he felt his blood drain away from his face. The table was a dark mahogany. Red silk was draped over the top the ends of it sweeping the stone floor. But on the table glinted a silver awry of knives, scalpels and other objects that set his heart to thump painfully against his chest. A door opened to his left and the cheerful bubble of people talking vanished quickly as the door swung back heavily on its hinges.

"Ah!" The man who viewed him as a possession cried, his deep baronet voice filled with subdued glee.

"Our first customers!"


	4. Chapter 4

Beauty of the Beast

Authors note: Once again I do not own any of the FFVII chars nor do I possess the FFAC chars either...

_Thought _

The slamming of the front door echoed around the small apartment as Reno sauntered through the open door and into the living room, chips of white paint fell from the ceiling. Sighing dramatically he opened the mini fringe door (big ones cost too much) and grabbed a nice cool bottle of miller, chugging down half of it in one go. Rude sat down next to him his own miller near full as he savoured each pleasant gulp. Pouting again, Reno sent a casual glance towards Rude then let his eyes wander the apartment as his partner ignored him. It was very basic. They had a kitchen living room. The living room consisted of mish-matched furniture from a recliner in pale green to the three seater in a vibrant red; there was also a coffee table. The walls were a creamy white with a huge wide screen TV against the biggest wall. It was the TV's fault that their furniture was so crap. The light brown wooden floor covered the whole apartment but in the living room they had a hand made red and cream rug, curtsey of Rude's mum, covering some of the muck stains on the floor. The kitchen was small with a small, faulty oven, a microwave which got used way too much and the beloved mini fridge harbouring their few scraps of food and beer, quite a lot of beer.

"So" Reno started raising his eyebrows at his friend.

"What do you think of this new mission?" He took a smaller swig of his beer; he didn't want it to finish too soon. Silence followed for about a minute before Rude decided to say anything.

"I didn't think we'd ever get to bust any knee caps again." He stated, taking another savouring swig of his miller.

"Yeah true" Reno laughed standing up before throwing his empty bottle in the bin, _didn't last long enough. _ Stretching luxuriously Reno started towards the fax machine hidden in the corner of the room as it beeped demandingly for attention. Ripping some of the flimsy paper he allowed his crystal blue eyes to glaze over some of the words before waving it behind him.

"Hey Rude it's the info on the mission." He called grabbing more of the paper from the fax.

Once they had heaped all the paper Reno and Rude dumped it onto the table sending some to fly off in all directions. Ignoring the possible flying paper cuts Reno fell onto the sofa and started shifting through the paper while Rude picked up the fallen paper and started to sort the paper into piles. _So bloody neat. _Reno sat back huffily until Rude had sorted the paper into two piles.

"My pile, your pile." He stated pointing at the piles in turn. Giving Rude a thumps up sign Reno reached over and picked up the first sheet. It consisted of details about one of the remnants. A black and white picture showed the big, burly remnant with the short hair who Rude had fought. Details such as the clone's name, ACA, estimate age, twenty two, and his weapon, a pile bunker were all listed there.

"They don't know these guys names? I mean? The youngest was Kadaj so what's this fellas name?"

A mute shrug was Reno's reply as Rude picked up the next sheaf of paper, Reno followed suit. This one contained the picture of the more delicate brother, the one he himself had fought. The pictures hair fell in streams down his back; it was a side picture with the clone looking up at the moon. Reno started down hard at the picture. This guy looked so much like Sephiroth, more so than the others. Though, Reno had to admit, he was undeniable beautiful. Looking at the remnants details he learned he was called ACB, he was estimated at nineteen or twenty and his weapon were the Velvet revolvers, though he was also good at hand to hand combat as well. Glancing over the page once more he was about to move to the next one when something caught his eye. His Caribbean blue eyes widened before his grabbed the first sheet of paper and looked that over too.

"Shit"

He muttered leaning back into the soft couch, his eyes unfocused. Rude looked up from his papers giving a queering look at Reno.

"These...these..." He fell silent.

"They've been raised in the Labs...they were born there..." He trailed off looking at his partner sickly. Rude looked down, his chestnut eyes reflecting the same feelings in Reno's. Shock, sickness and a haunting sadness. Reno let a shiver dance along his back. The Labs were horrible. A realm stolen right out of a child's nightmare or hell itself. Being in there for even a few seconds made him feel sick and want to run out as fast as his legs would carry him. But being raised there. He shook his head before moving onto the third piece of paper.

------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

Beauty of the Beast

Authors note: Just like before I do not own any of the FFVII or FFAC chars, tis not really fair...

_Thought_

It had taken them ages to read all those flimsy pieces of paper on the two remnants, the missions objective, safety precautions, the list of equipment they could take, the plans of the building, really the list went on and on. Reno was sure that by the end of it they had read more than a thousand pieces of paper. Rude assured him it was less. Reno yawned, displaying the lack of sleep they had had last night, before taking a sip of the scalding hot black coffee, being careful not to drop it in fear of burning himself or staining Rude's car. _Yeah, Rude would kill me if I ruined the car._ Resisting another yawn Reno looked out of the cars window, the speeding greenery blurred in front of his eyes forcing him to look away before he felt sick. _Way too early in the morning for this._ Taking another life reviving sip of his coffee, _way better than a potion any day, _Reno flopped his head towards Rude who was somehow managing to drink his coffee, drive and look awake at the same time.

"Rude...Why are we even going in at this time in the morning? Were not needed till nine pm!"

Reno whined looking imploringly at his partner.

"Reno it is eleven am, hardly early morning and there may be some work that needs to be done."

Was the to-the-point answer he received as Rude continued to focus on the road.

"Yeah well you could've left me back in the apartment and you could have come here."

Reno pouted feeling slightly more awake as he finished his first coffee and moved onto his second. Rude glanced disapprovingly towards him as he chugged half the coffee before returning his eyes to the road.

"And how Reno, would you have gotten to the Lodge?"

Reno sat in huffy silence for a few minutes before mumbling that he would have somehow found a way. After that all you could hear from the car was the drinking of scalding coffee and the rustling of bagel packets being opened.

They stayed in the lodge till nine pm came around. Reno entertained himself in his usual innocent way. He 'accidentally' dropped about ten tea spoons full of salt into Tsengs coffee. He had just innocently bumped the tube of salt which then landed in Tsengs cup, he had assured the slightly angry Tseung as he backed out of his office before running down the corridor. Elena had him doubled over in a laughing fit when he had jumped out from behind a plat pot at her, innocently shouting 'BOO!' At lest it was funny until on reflex Elena pulled out her gun and shot him. Thank god she missed, or maybe not since he now had to pay for the hole in the wall out of his pay check, _crap_.

At eight thirty Rude and Reno were being led dumbfounded into Rufus's office by his very pretty blonde haired, blue eyed secretary.

"Hey Rude, where did she appear from?" whispered the flaming Turk as sat down onto one of the lovely comfy leather chairs.

"Hello! You must be Mister Reno and Mister Rude; I'm very pleased to meet you! Oh and I just started working here today so I hope I'll get to know you both."

The girl chirped bathing them both in her innocent smile.

"Oh and Mister Shinra here are those files you wanted."

She quipped as she sat four files onto Rufus's desk as he walked in through his personal door. _Heck I didn't even hear him come in!...She's good. _

"Why thank you Sophie." He purred returning her smile with a charming one of his own. Giggling Sophie let herself out by which time Reno's eye brows were hidden under his fringe. Sharing a glance with Rude he quickly discarded Sophie as a possible date, as well as obviously being claimed by his boss she was to, giggly, for his tastes. Waving Rufus a lazy salute he let an implying smile relax on his face which Rufus pointedly ignored. When Tesng arrived and they had, once again, gone over the mission and what and not what they were supposed to do they finally got to go and get their gadgets at nine pm on the dot.

Large shiny guns, small shiny guns, flamethrowers, ear gadgets, eye gadgets, mouth gadgets, bombs, wires and a really sweet EMR were hung, coiled, piled and some lying randomly around the room. Reno gazed love struck at the EMR before being dragged by Rude to a table littered with smaller gadgets. Elena, apparently, had been waiting for them there and was already looking through the equipment that she would need, which wasn't much since most of the thing's her and Tesng would be using were already in the black mini van. Reno checked over the equipment he would be using with Rude beside him doing the same thing. A small ear piece so that he could listen to Tesng and Elena, a mouth piece which would go on one of his teeth and look like a filing and sun glasses with a hidden camera in the frame. Having got the embryo shaped ear piece behind in his ear, the mouth piece stuck onto his tooth he jauntily placed the sunglasses atop his head before delivering a film star smile to Elena.

"So! How do I look?" Reno pronounced slipping into several poses.

"Lovely Reno! You are simply a picture of one of those big headed louts we are sure to find in this club." She teased smiling innocently at him. _Why the hell can't Tseng see what is right in front of him? _Reno looked down. His usual lose navy suit trousers were replaced with tailored emerald coloured ones, his rumpled white shirt was gone, in its place was a slightly less rumpled black shirt, above that he wore a long forest green coat that reached to his ankles and shiny black boots.

"What!" Reno exclaimed throwing open his coat.

"I thought I looked quite snazzy!" He pouted at her before his cherry lips sneaked into a smirk.

"Oh I know! You're just jealous of all the ladies in the club since you won't get to receive any of my attention in this lovely outfit!" He drawled invading Elena's personal space. A strong hand grabbing his shoulder pushing him back caused him to look up into the piercing gaze of a certain Turk.

"Reno." Tseng warned before softly pushing him away from Elena. _Oh! Was that a slight sense of possessiveness I just glimpsed there? _

"Sorry Boss." Reno said casually walking back over to stand next to Rude who had also exchanged his usual Turk uniform for a tailored pin-strip suit, his gloves were nowhere in sight.

"Let me get a picture! This may be one of the few times I'll ever see you two out of uniform!" Elena giggled after the tense pause, flashing an imaginary camera at Reno who stood jumping from one pose to another and Rude who stepped from foot to foot looking self-conscious. A crisp cough stopped the two and their unwilling companion in their playful antics to turn around to face Rufus who was leaning against the table, his eyebrows raised.

"If you are finished..." He started looking meaningfully at them.

"Yes Sir." They coursed getting into a line with quick salutes. Nodding Rufus stood in front of them with Tseng slightly behind him.

"You will reach The Viper room in ten minutes. You must do everything you can to secure this remnant..."

He stopped a musing look on his face.

"Apart from losing you're lives of course, since that would leave us short staffed."

Rufus grinned at them before waving a dismissive hand.

"Off you go."

Nodding Tseng began to leave, Elena on his heels. Sending a bemused smile at Rufus Reno waved his salute before sauntering out the door with Rude a few steps behind.

Reno fidgeted in his seat wedged between Elena and Tseng, Rude was driving. There wasn't a lot of room in the van since it was filled with high-tech equipment, radars, computers and screens on which soon whatever he would see will be displayed on it. Most of the other equipment he didn't recognize, that was Tseng's department, just hand him his EMR and he would be happy.

"So..." Reno started, attempting to fill the silence that had eloped the van.

"Which one do you think it will be? The skinny one or the big one? Common people! Place your bets!"

"The big one." Elena mused turning to face Reno.

"The skinny one could never have lived through the falling rocks."

Reno nodded, sticking out his bottom lip.

"I agree! I bet one hundred gil that the big un is the one!" He declared smiling confidently.

"So Boss...Who do you think? Big one or skinny one?"

He asked turning to smile at the seemingly emotionless man beside him. After a few moments he hurriedly turned since the death glare that had been sent at him had sent his nerves to run marathons over his body.

"oooookkky. Rude! What about you? Big or skinny!" He cried leaning forward slightly and tapping the bald man on the head.

"Skinny."

Was the monosyllabic reply he received before Rude turned a sharp corner sending the three in the back to crash against the wall. Nursing his head Reno pouted at the back of his friends head before Reds answer started to ring in his head.

"Why? Surely he would have been crushed?"

Sighing Rude careered the car around another corner causing the three in the back to grab onto their seatbelts to save their heads from once again being introduced to the wall.

"Reno. These he is a remnant of Sephiroth. He is not like us; he does not have the same restrictions as we do. That and...I want your hundred gil."

Rude finished screeching the van to a thunderous stop with a chorus of 'ouches', 'mmphs' and 'acks!' from the back. Gasping Reno clicked his seatbelt free before leaping out of his seat leaving Elena and Tseng to stagger to their feet after him. Jumping nimbly out of the van his long coat flying out behind him Reno leaned against the van staring intently at the large cream building in front of him. Elena, Rude and Tseng soon joined him as they all regarded the building.

"Well...I guess were about to find out."

A predatory grin took hold of his features as he and Rude started towards The Viper Room.

------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

Beauty of the beast

Authors note: do not (sadly) own FFVII or FFAC chars...But Sophie does belong to me!

The bright pillars of light roved over the cream building, highlighting the red velvet of the curtains and causing crystal streams to appear on the mini water falls that lined the way to the imposing double blood red doors, the gold engraving of two naked women glinted whenever the light skimmed over it. Reno squinted his eyes whenever the naked light fell on him making him feel like some movie star walking down the red carpet. He felt like he was missing something, a cane with which he could walk imposingly down the red carpet which muffled his foot falls, but alas he did not have one so he contented himself with simply swaggering to the doors, his coat a billowing cloud behind him.

Reno slowed his steps until he was a few feet from the door, and a few feet from the impressive bodyguards who may even give Rude a run for his money, look wise. They were both big, their muscles bulging from under their professional black suits. Molecule mouth pieces were barley visible, attached to the collars of their suits and black sunglasses hide whatever their eyes were looking at. Hiding his slight nervousness behind his cool, bemused façade Reno grinned towards the body guard on the left. Unlike the one on the right who had a shaved shining head like Rude's this one had brown his styled like small flames on his head and his cocky grin displayed his own self confidence.

"Yo, Jack."

Reno drawled standing in front of the imposing figure. 'Jack' turned towards him slowly lifting his glasses of his face revealing a deep chestnut eye and one a startling milky white.

"Reno!"

Jack cried giving Reno a have five forcing the latter to stumble back slightly from the force of it.

"Haha still puny I see!" Jack declared before leaning over to share a handshake with Rude, each putting all their strength into it before being forced to release it.

"Well I guess you guys want to get in right..."

Jack paused. Reno held his breath, if Jack wasn't going to let them in they were screwed.

"Ha! No need to look so tense guys go on in! I owe you one!"

He laughed raising a large hand glinting with cold gold bands to indicate that they could enter. Rude started forward before Reno placed a halting hand upon his shoulder a 'I am so brainy you should change your name to Pinky' look on his face. Striding over to stand before Jack, Reno revealed his most charming and innocent smile to the man as he slung a casual arm around his shoulders.

"Jack...I've been hearing things through the grape vine that interest me y'know."

He paused, making sure Jack was following him.

"Well, I heard that a certain...person was being kept here and...Well you know, I just want to pay him my, respects."

The last part he sneered out, hoping to convey what his supposed 'respects' were. Jack as planned realized what he was hinting at. His eyebrows rose above his shades as he looked down at the leering face of Reno.

"Oh...well I don't know mate."

He stalled running a hand through his hair, a nervous gesture Reno had noted a few years back.

"I'm not supposed to talk about that y'know."

Smiling sweetly Reno tightened his grip around his friend's shoulders pushing against him playfully.

"Oh common, I'm your friend, tell me what you know."

He whined pouting.

"Well I guess I do owe you one."

Jack mumbled running a hand through his hair as he quickly looked about him, making sure no one was listening in.

"They found this guy looking like shit in the Migar Ruins. They brought him back here cause the Don was looking for one o' them ya see. He realized that he could use him for makin' a bit more money as well as satisfying everyone's hate n' stuff."

Reno slowly absorbed this, his tongue clicking against the roof of his mouth.

"What did this guy look like?"

Reno queered looking seriously at Jack who shrugged in reply.

"Well I only saw him for a sec ya see, but y'know he had the silver hair."

Reno froze his eyes widening slightly. _So it is one of them shit! I hoped they were wrong._ He quickly plastered a smile on his face before giving Jack a thump on the back.

"Thanks mate. Hay you don't think you could arrange for us to meet this guy so that we can pay him our respects, can you?"

Jacks hand restlessly ran through his hair before he nodded saying something about arranging it with the Don. Giving him a thumbs up Reno followed Rude through the imposing red doors, stopping to admire the gold outlining of the female body before being pulled through by Rude.

Sultry music played loudly though not so loudly that speech was impossible. A curved mahogany bar sat to the right of the large room, small red cushioned stools set around it. Groups of satin covered seats were placed in circular groups around the room small coffee tables placed the middle of each where people's drinks lay as they talked, or more appropriately watched. Dozens of tall silver poles, extending from ceiling to floor were scattered around the room on raised pedestals. Through the cigarette smoke that floated like a fine have through the room leaving Reno's eyes watering he could just make out the enticing shapes of scantly clad woman performing some very exotic moves on the poles that left Reno's mind turning to others things that had nothing to do with their job.

Reno quickly bit his lip biting bit the yelp that was dieing to escape as someone grabbed hold of his hair and gave it a harsh pull. Turning his glaring eyes towards Rude, who had just released his hair, he stuck out his tongue before swaggering over to the bar, ordering himself and Rude a miller.

"So". He drawled staring over the lip of his smouldering drink at the perfectly rounded hips of a woman a few feet from him.

"Who's this Don again, the title rings a bell."

Rude gaze him an aspirated look, quite a fet for someone wearing shades before taking a swig of his beer.

"You are properly thinking of the Don who we killed, Don. This Don Jack is referring to is Don Filliano. He is quite a figure in down town Edge. Apparently he has a pack of woman waiting to marry him as well as owning many clubs, this one included."

"Ah."

"Ah indeed. He is the guy we need to meet in order to get to the Remnant. Do you ever listen to anything we talk about at the meetings?"

"Course I do!"

Declared Reno looking hurt as he pouted at his long time friend and partner.

"It just happened to be very hot when we had that meeting... I was sleepy." Sighing Rude shook his head and was about to make a witty retort when a hand fell on his shoulder, likewise on Reno and turned them around. Before them stood a beautifully sculptured man who's height had to reach somewhere near 6ft. His shoulder length black hair fell is slick waves to his broad shoulders which were covered in a highly expensive red, panther patterned velvet coat that fell down to his lower thigh. Hs smooth darkly tanned skin complemented his hair as well as his coal black eyes that glinted like beetles upon his face as he gazed at them as if they were thick wad of gil.

"Ah so you are the customers that...what was his name...Zack?"

"Jack"

"Ah yes Jack"

The hard beetle eyes pierced Reno with a cold glare for a mille-second before returning to their pleasant business like friendliness. Reno smiles fully in return, the Turk lighter in his hands, the logo carefully hidden, the small flame flickering to life reflecting eerily in the Don's eyes before being extinguished.

"Yes, we were wondering if we could show you're...guest, how we feel."

Rude filled in the silence that had stretched between Reno and The Don looking carefully between the two. Without missing a beat Don Filliano turned to Rude a dazzling grin sparkling on his face.

"Of course, of course." He said his tone extravagant and superior as he spread his arms wide before giving a shallow bow.

"I will just make sure that the guest is ready but-"

He paused raising his cruel eyes to their faces as he outstretched his hand.

"I will need an instalment."

Reno threw him a withering look before nodding at Rude, his attention once again back on that small flickering flame. Handing him the money The Don smile widened as he flicked through the thick wad before leaving to make the guest 'presentable.'

Watching the Don's swaggering form vanish between tall potted plants Reno and Rude shared a meaningful glance before turning back to the bar and starting to drink their miller again.

"Reno. Reno can you hear me?"

Wincing Reno stuffed a finger in his ear as he turned around again as a woman wearing a small red wine dress sauntered over to him. He noted with a devilish smile that the dress barley came down to her thighs.

"Yeah Elena I hear ya."

He mumbled as he winked at the girl who started to twirl a long strand of midnight hair around her finger.

"Good. Were just checking all the equipment. I trust you have secured a way to the target?"

"Hm...What was that Elena?"

Reno mumbled as his mouth travelled along the neck of the pretty black haired girl his hands resting on her hips.

"I said have you found a way to get to the remnant?"

"Huh...oh yeah, yeah...hmmm were going to see im' soon."

Reno quickly winked at the girl who returned his attention with a slightly shrill giggle. Smirking he leaned towards her rosy lips before he was pulled unceremoniously from his stool and dragged a few feet away. Chocking, holding his neck as he gulped in lungful of air he turned his glaring face towards Rude.

"What the heck was that for?"

He gasped straitening up and crossing his arms, a pout on his lips.

"We can go in now."

Reno's eyes darted up, a cat catching sight of its prey, as he stared at the sight of the Don signing them over to the potted plants. Leaning towards Rude so that it looked like he was talking to him he whispered to Elena that they were going in, and for them to get ready to come in.

Running a hand through his fiery hair Reno began to saunter towards the Don, Rude a few steps behind him, a silent and protective shadow. The Don smiled, his pearl whites glinting, his face reflecting his pride and triumph at his possession he was about to show. Motioning for them to go first the don indicated for them to go through an ordinary rich brown looking door that was just hidden by the bushy leaves of the plants. Looking down the steep decline of steps Reno sent a queering look over his shoulder. A nod from the Don had him cautiously heading down the stairs, feeling as though the darkness was enfolding, suffocating him. He gave a start when the door shut behind him hiding the chatter, the music and the norm from his reach. The wall was wet and sticky against his fingers as he slowly stepped down step after step. It had felt like he hadn't gone far when a flickering of light snapped his gave of the seemingly non-existent floor. He could see something. Shapes, all dark and obscure, like some evil demons, stood crowded around the right hand wall. The sound of chains scraping the stone wall and small grunts echoed eerily around the small room.

"Some rules gentlemen"

The dons voice was unnaturally loud filling the room with its superior and proud tone.

"No hurting his face, other customers want to be sure its him and no cutting the hair, I quite like it."

The sneer sent a quick shiver down his spine as he drew closer to the people and the thing on the wall.

"I am sorry gentlemen, but your time is up, you must go now."

The don said to the group of four men as they began to back off, sadistic smiles plastered on their faces. Reno watched disgusted as blood ran in thick rivets down their arms, two of them had blood splattered on their pale faces. A small bell sound drew Reno's attention to the ground. The slightest intake of breath was all that was heard from Rude as they both watched the scalpels, knifes and numerous small pins as well as other objects dropped to the ground. Closing his eyes Reno took a few deep breaths before looking up. A choked sound gasped past his lips as a pair of mesmerizing green cat eyes met his.


	7. Chapter 7

Beauty of the Beast

Authors Note: As per usual I do not own FFVII or FFAC but I do own Sophie, Don Filliano and Jack!

**I am writing another fic, it's called 'His Playhouse' and is based upon the Phantom of the Opera. If anyone could have a look at it I would really appreciate it since I value all your opinions. You do not need to have seen the Phantom of the Opera to be able to understand it. **

------------------------------------------------------------

Gone. Gone was the enthral beauty that had surrounded him like a tangible cloak, what lay behind now was a mere shell of that. His hair hung limp like seaweed around his face. His face, though unscarred, was covered in blood were someone had run it across his too hollow cheeks, his skin grey and dirty. But his eyes. Somehow they had kept their fire and arrogance as they stared coldly at him from under his blood matted fringe. Steps clattered hollowly in the chamber as he slowly approached the figure. As he got closer Reno felt his breath catch and he fought hard not to reach out to the remnant. His leather, or what was left of it, was torn to shreds hanging like scraps of paper pathetically trying to cling to his body. Reno thanked the gods for the room being dark. A dark substance streamed from everywhere on his body coating the floor beneath him. Reno watched hypnotized as the substance crawled into the dim light that illuminated a small patch of ground. The brilliant deep shade of red glittered at it emerged from the shadows startling Reno by its alikeness to his own. A snarl caused Reno to back up, looking up he saw the remnant straining away from him, shining pearl teeth bared. The quite sound of leather whispering through the air was Reno's only warning as a sharp crack, like, an exploding firework, ignited upon the remnants skin causing another snarl to escape from his lips as he was flung against the wall.

"Now, now pet. That's no way to treat your guest."

Was the sadistic scolding the Don gave him as he waltzed closer to the remnant. Holding its sharp chin gently in his hand he brought its face closer to his own a greedy smile twisting his features into something more resembling Bahumat then a human.

"These gentlemen paid good money to see you. So you are going to behave."

"Tsk, tsk."

Reno shook his head slowly, his hair making gently whispering sounds against his face as he stepped closer to the Don, his lighter in his hand, the small light creating cruel shadows over his face.

"Now, you see Filliano. You've made a little mistake."

Reno smiled, a predator, as he calmly padded towards his prey, the little light flickering.

"We have not come to see the remnant. No. We have come to take him."

Don Filliano's face was a picture of amazement before he was pushed against a wall, Rude holding him firmly in place.

"Elena. Back up now."

Reno said into the mouth piece slowly bringing out his EMR as he approached the remnant.

It glared warily at him as he approached his emerald eyes fragmented by his falling, once silver, hair. Stopping a few feet from it Reno brought up his light, bathing it in a flood of flickering yellow glow. Ignoring how it desperately drew away from the invasion of the glow Reno allowed his eyes to dart over its body taking account of all its injuries. The broken arm was evident, it twisted brutally within the chains keeping it at a painfully angle. Two ribs protruded from within his skin and his hip was twisted at an odd angle. Wincing Reno leaned in closer. A sharp pain to the right of his head sent him flying, his back connecting with a table, the sound of falling metal cackled around him as he slowly tried to get his bearings. _He HIT me!_ Surging to his feet Reno bolted over to the remnant stopping a few inches from him.

"What the hell did you do that for?! What the fuck did I do to you to deserve that huh?!"

He exclaimed thrusting his face closer to it. He felt its breath, slightly cold, tickle his cheek as his glaring continued.

"Reno."

Looking up Reno met the cold, stern gaze of Tseng as he stepped down the last steps. Fighting back the growl threatening to escape him Reno stepped away sending a filthy look towards it.

"Boss, what we to do now?"

Reno grumbled rubbing his head as he stepped closer to Tseng. Filliano's beetle eyes flickered between the four of them his face becoming pinched.

"Boss...?"

He muttered his eyes widening as all their gazes fell on him. He looked at Tseng again his eyes widening as recognition hit him like a sledgehammer.

"Your not...you can't be!"

He exclaimed as Reno moved closer. Smiling again Reno moved his hold on the lighter revealing the golden Turks symbol engraved upon the lightes emerald green surface. Filliano gulped as he lost all self confidence and collapsed against the wall, whimpering. Smirking Reno turned his back on the Don and gave his full attention to Tseng. Tseng had moved from the stair and was now closer to it, his gaze showing no emotion as he took in the remnants appearance. _Does he want revenge for what happened to him and Elena? Come to think of it, he never really talked about it much. _

"Reno!"

Whipping his head up he realized that everyone one was staring at him, obviously his named had been said more than Tseng would have liked.

"Yeah?"

"Were to take him alive and back to headquarters. We'll have to subdue him though-"

The harsh shriek of chains grating across stone set all eyes to the remnant as it again tried to escape its bonds. A festive red suddenly highlighted his hallowed features before the light whizzed around the rest of the room accompanied by a high pitch wailing sound not unlike a screaming cat.

"Shit! What the hell is that!?" Exclaimed Reno, one hand covering an ear while the other drew his EMS from its holster.

"Heheh"

The disturbing laugh was barely audible over the siren yet all eyes locked onto Don Filliano as he effortsly rose from his position on the floor.

"I thought the Turks were supposed to be good"

He said staring at them all.

"But you didn't even notice this small wee alert button, here on the wall."

While speaking he, with a very dramatic gesture, indicated a small blood red button about the size of a watch face upon the wall. A triumphant grin began to spill across his bronze face, like oil slowly drifting over water, before his eyes widened in shock and he collapsed onto Rudes arm which had had connected painfully with his gut.

"I'm glad you shut him up"

Smiled Reno flicking his lighter again.

"He was getting on my nerves"

Rude stated swinging the Don over his shoulder as if he was nothing more than a large, abet, sleazy baby.

"I'm glad you two are having fun but I'm sure the guards will be here soon and we have to escape with the remnant."

The emotionless monotone from Tseng had the effect of gears turning in a clock.. Rude took a firmer hold of the Don with one hand while drawing his EMR with the other and waited at the bottom of the stairs for Reno. While Tseng calmly walked up the stairs Reno approached the remnant. His EMR hummed in his grip as he stood in front of it, its hair falling like a mystical shield attempting to curtain itself of from the rest of the world. Quickly, like a flash of red lightning, Reno had wrapped his gloved hand around its neck forcing it against the wall.

"Night, night..."

Reno murmured before jabbing his EMR into its bloody side. Its whole body jerked, fine sculptured face falling slack before it's beautiful, _did I just think that? _ eye's rolled to the back of its head and it slumped forward, leaning on his shoulder like a slumbering maiden. Shaking his head to get the venerable looking picture out of his head Reno fumbled at his belt and withdrew his gun. (It was a rule to have a gun on you), taking aim he quickly blew the chains holding the remnant to the wall apart, ducking his head away from the small missiles before hauling its prone, shockingly light, body over his back, he sadly wasn't as broad as Rude, and took of up the stairs Rude at his heels.

The harsh cry of bullets and the erratic flashes of light up ahead alerted them to the arrival of the guards. Cursing Reno stumbled against the wall earning a curious glance from Rude.

"I can't fight and hold this thing at the same time!" he muttered trying to adjust his hold on it when the child like weight was lifted of him and slung over Rudes other shoulder. Grinning like a Cheshire cat Reno gave Rude the thumbs up just as the door protecting them from the guards blew open. It was like a cheesy cheap action movie. The door flying off its hinges, scantly clad woman running and screaming and the good guys (sort of) striding out of the smoke and rubble. All that was missing was the blazing guns and a cheap one liner.

"Well, that was a blast."

Reno grinned brandishing his EMR in front of him.

On second thought they were only missing the guns a blazing. But soon the screaming air was filled with erratic crackle of gunfire as the Dons guards appeared. The hulking black bodies charged at the four Turks, black tinted sunglasses aflame with the sparks from their guns making them look like bloodthirsty demons. Instantly, without remorse the Turks turned as one entity and opened fire upon the approaching victims. Rude, regrettable, stood slightly behind the others attempting to protect the remnant from the flying lead. Reno's hair, a blazing halo, twisted around him as he nimbly danced out of the way of incoming bullets while returning his own and if any unlucky guard got to close they were greeted by an electrifying smash from his EMR. Slowly, like a snail going up hill, the foursome worked their way across the club. Sweat poured from Reno's face as he dodged another shot only for another to skim his arm causing him to wince.

"Elena!"

Tseng cried above the racket dodging a punch from a guard before twirling round and smashing his guns into the guards face.

"Elena! Now!!"

Nothing happened for a few moments then light flooded the dishevelled room growing brighter and more intense as it neared. _She's not? _ Reno thought joining a few other guards as he stared stupefied as the Turks Black van came bulleting towards the windows of the Viper Room. A moment of silence encased the room before the van crashed through the windows. The sound was deafening! The sound of breaking glass screamed shrilly in Reno's ear causing him to grasp his head in pain, a deep 'Boom' coughed in the room spitting bricks and glass at the occupants. It was like a Mexican wave. Everyone threw themselves to the ground, and if you were one of the unlucky ones in the way of the van, you either threw yourselves to the side or got caught in the vans tires. The van skidded to a halt a little in front of the Turks and Elena's delicate face appeared in the window motioning them to hurry. Without hesitation Tseng took off towards the van Rude coming after him, the remnant bumping uncomfortable on his back. Getting ready to follow Reno paused catching a glimpse of a leggy black haired girl running past him for the exit. Reaching out he grabbed her wrist and pulled him towards her. It was the girl from before, just as he suspected, gone was that swath of confidence, it now lay shattered around her ankles as her kohl rimmed eyes stared franticly around the room; her once sleek midnight hair now reminded him of Medusa with her snakes in a bad mood.

"Hay sweetie, maybe we should get together again sometime?"

He smirked as she stared at him in fear. Her pretty rouged mouth opened omitting a banshee screech before she ripped her arm out of his grasp and ran, joining the tide of other dancers and customers as they headed for the newly made exit. Wincing as the scream rebounded in his head Reno ran and leaped into the van as Tseng slammed the door behind him. Slumping into a seat beside Rude Reno stuck a finger in his ear hoping to dislodge the scream as Elena revved the engine and reversed wildly towards the hole in the wall. Reno fancied he felt the van bump erratically a few times as they excited. Out onto the street Elena spun the van towards Healin Lodge and accelerated down the near empty road as the rest of the Turks started to tend to their few injuries. His eyes trained of their retrieved target Reno started bandaging up his bleeding arm when Rudes arm landed heavily on his shoulder.

"You owe me one hundred gil."

------------------------------------------------------------

this is an extra note, this fic will probably not be as well spelt etc as my others since I usually get my brother to look over it but he's away just now, just thought you should know.


	8. Chapter 8

Beauty of the Beast

Authors Note: Thanks for all the great reviews! They've made my days! Sadly, as the 7 times before, I do not own any FF7 chars : ( sorry this had taken so long to update! My internet hasn't been working so im very sorry.

**Another extra note. If any of you like FF9 I now have a fic up there too about the great Kuja! So if anyone would like to look and review it would be greatly appreciated! **

------------------------------------------------------------

_What...?_

Pale fingers roamed over a soft material, brain quickly processing the comfortable feeling below him, the lack of the pungent stench and the obvious freedom and relief upon his arms and wrists. Keeping his eyes shut, he sat, wincing as the almost accustomed throb drummed up his arm and though his chest. Achieving what he hoped was a sitting position he pushed himself off, what he now believed to be a bed, and, shakily, stood up. Tenderly he probed his broken arm before gasping in surprise to finding it bandaged. Quickly he moved down to his torso and felt the bump of bandages under his clothes, which he swiftly realized weren't his own. A loose shirt and loose trousers, which felt like linen rested precariously upon his hips, covering what used to be black leather, his boots where no where in sight.

_Now to open my eyes...but, what if this isn't a sanctuary. What if its just some cruel trick of **that** man's..._

Clenching his hands he took a lungful of the cold sterile air before quickly snapping open his eyes and swiftly crouching into a fighting position. Blaring white attacked him from all sides. Squinting his eyes he took in the room.

It was small, slightly smaller than the prison that **man** kept him in. Sterile white walls glared sourly at him as he ran his gloveless fingers over a plastic white table, while glancing at the two white plastic seats positioned near it, their slightly padded seats not looking at all inviting. Quickly scouting the room he found four cameras, one in each corner, and one hidden in a bed post and another under the table. His bare feet slapped quietly on the white tiled floor as he approached his bed, sinking down onto its iron bored mattresses.

_No man._

He breathed a sigh of relief before his eyes widened again.

_Them!_

Thoughts leaped through his mind like a stamped of chocobo's as last night? Last weeks? Events played through his mind.

_People, pain, such extreme pain, and then relief...then the man then,** him**, that red headed Turk. More people, talking, red light! Flashing, screaming, then pain, must have been the Turk, then...nothing. _

Sighing he massaged his temples trying to remember the incident more clearly but failed. A soft click coming from the steel door had him up on his feet hands in front of him, legs bent as he warily watched someone enter. The dark shades and clothes made him a focus point within the white room. He was built like Loz, all muscle, but his attitude was a blaring shield surrounding him from his bald head down to his shiny black shoes, an attitude which, no matter how much he protested, Loz lacked. Warily, he backed from the muscular Turk as he entered the room, remembering Loz's fight with this giant. Then slowly, another figure entered the room encompassed by the large Turks shadow. His ice blonde hair looked soft as it waved across his bandaged cheek, pearl white clothes, resembling something a priest would wear, emphasized his pale complexion and his walk was smooth apart from a slight limp which did not detract from its elegance. His knees bumped against the bed frame as he backed farther away from these people as they invaded the room, the blonde man sitting down in one of the chairs while the Turk stood behind him, a silent and deadly shadow. The silence stretched as he contemplated the two before a polite huff rippled in the room and the blonde indicated towards the chair with an elegant sweep of his arm.

"Please sit, your making me uneasy standing there like that."

Tilting his head to the side slightly he considered what the blonde had said before, slowly, his eyes never leaving that of the two men, he sat on the hard bed, pushing himself back so that he leaned against the sterile wall one leg bent up two his chest, the other stretched out so that it hung over the edge of the bed.

"Ah, that's better"

The blonde said as he leaned back in the plastic chair making it appear to be as comfortable as a luxurious winged back throne. The man's eyes examined him and he hated it. It reminded him of the scientists with their goggles and their damned clip boards. Levelling a glare that would freeze hell he stared at the man until he at last broke his gaze.

"I am sorry. It's just that I've only ever met Kadaj and you look different from him, though also the same."

The man mused pushing a stray lock of blonde out of his line sight. His apology rung hollow in the remnants ears but Kadajs name throbbed within his head. This man had met Kadaj, and the giant was a Turk. Kadaj had gone to meet the head of the Turks at Healin lodge, so is that where he was now? So...that man must be. Feline eyes narrowed as they examined the elegant blonde.

"Shinra."

He whispered glaring as the blonde nodded.

"Yes, I am Rufus-"

The thump of the door banging open cut Rufus of mid sentence as two men entered the room.

"Tseng, Reno I wondered where you were, you're late."

Said Rufus nodding at each as he addressed them as the two entered the room, one straight backed the other swaggering. Emerald eyes widened by a fraction as he recognized the one with the long black hair and slightly Asian looks as one of the Turks they had taken to get information from. The Asians face held no fear as he glared stonily at him before moving behind Rufus's seat. The other, the flaming Turk he had fought before, slouched beside the giant, a lighter flickering within his palm. Reno, he considered, looked totally different from his companions, they smartly dressed while he seemed as if he had just gotten out of bed. He marvelled at his confidence before he realized that Rufus was talking.

"We'll get started in a minute..."

_Get started! What do they mean? _Though his face was blank he fought lurking fear as memories in the dungeon passed through his mind. _They will treat me in just the same way, just the same amount of pain, humiliation, where's Loz, I need Loz._ The crushing of the bed sheets was the only sign of his distress before the door opening again tore him from his thoughts. A lithe girl entered, shining blonde hair bouncing about her face as she slipped through the door.

"Sorry Sir, I was finishing some papers-

her innocent looking eyes flicked towards him and her complexion paled before she finished what she was saying in a rush.

"andittooklongerthenexpected,sorry."

Bowing slightly she hurried over beside Tseng her hands protectively covering her stomach. Her eyes once again fixed upon him he allowed a slight grin to tilt his lips, his head held slightly to one side as he observed her beginning to shake gently.

"God damn you! Cut that out!"

Cried Reno as he began to pace towards him, but stopped short as a pale hand paused in front of his stomach.

"Reno, we do not want to hurt him, he is still healing from his earlier wounds."

Smiled Rufus before returning his manicured hand to his lap. Snarling Reno sent a hot glare at him before going back to stand next to the giant, his lighter once again sparking. Silence once again coated the small room as the invalid surveyed his capturers, calculation the outcome of different escape plans, almost all of them ended with him severely wounded.

"Well...now that we are all here, I see no reason as to why I cannot begin."

Began Rufus smoothing back his hair before continuing, everyone's attention fixated upon him.

"Since learning that you were alive, I have carefully considered every option of what I should have done to you. Should I have you exterminated?-"

Though seemingly quite relaxed Reno noted the slight narrowing of its eyes and tensing of its jaw at the mention of this outcome and was surprised to feel sympathy, **sympathy! **towards the creature.

"But I decided that that would be a waste since it would take much equipment and men to do so. Then I thought, should I sell you to the highest bidder? Get good money to re-establish Shinra corp? but I also refused this immediately, it would be too dangerous to have you outside of our eyes and not the best foundations for the new Shinra to be built upon. Then I came to the only possible conclusion. You will stay here."

This conclusion had the Turks and the remnant stare at the president in bewilderment. The silver haired man because it was unexpected and though holding good reasons did not posses any gain for the man while the Turks, especially Elena, stared at him in horror at the thought of the Sephiroth remnant being so close to them for God knows how long. A purring chuckle escapes Rufus as he turned to his Turks.

"Do not worry; he will not be working with you. That would be too dangerous; I cannot afford to lose more men. No he will be staying here on a different agenda."

The group waited in baited silence for this agenda to be released but Rufus remained silent, picking finically at his manicured nails.

"What is your name?"

The silver hair rained around his shoulders as he looked up from his observation of the white cover on the bed, one of his hands holding protectively onto the over large sleeve of his top. The picture struck Reno as revealing a very venerable side of the remnant. His maco emerald eyes were slightly wider than usual, giving his smooth face a very confused childlike quality as he glanced at Rufus from under misty eyelashes. The remnant tipped his head to one side, his full mouth remaining shut.

"You must have a name."

Persisted Rufus, a challenging glint entering his eye.

"We did not refer to Kadaj as ACC and I'm sure you didn't refer to each other as that either?"

He continued to queer his delicate blonde eyebrow raised as he watched the slight shudder pass through the remnant at the mention of Kadaj's test name.

"And I doubt you want us to refer to you as ACB either?"

_If only I had Velvet Revolver_ he thought closing his eyes and gently thumping his head of the stern wall. _I'd make them shut up. Make them stop using those...those letters!_ Since no name spilled forth from those sinful lips, Reno groaned as the thought floated through his mind, Rufus eventually stood as gracefully started towards the door, indicating that he wished Tseng to go first.

"Well ACB I shall see you tomorrow to discuss your agenda."

He murmured a cunning glint in his cool eyes. As Tseng opened the door its steel enforcements appearing light in front of the Asian Turks strength, Rufus stepped through, one foot entering the hallway when a quite, lilting voice invaded the sterile silence that had encompassed the room.

"Yazoo."

Reno froze and stared at the remnant as it stared off at the white wall as if it held the most beautiful scene ever to behold. Reno had forgotten how exotic that voice was, how it wrapped around your concise thoughts, fixating your mind upon how sweet the voice was, like honey. Rufus turned slowly to smile down upon the small figure before turning once again towards the hallway.

"Well Yazoo, I shall see you tomorrow."

He drawled before leaving the room, three quizzical Turks in his wake.

------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Chapter 9

Beauty of the Beast

Authors note: once again I am sorry for the lateness of these chaps but my comps been broke and I have been unable to update! And I think this chap, like the last one, moves a bit fast at the end so sorry if my suspicions are right. And for the 9th time I do not own the FF chars!

**Another note! I have fics in both FF9 and Phantom of the Opera if anyone is interested in reading and reviewing those I would greatly appreciate it!**

------------------------------------------------------------

"What the HELL do you mean it's staying here!"

exploded Reno as he and the other Turks stood within Rufus's office awaiting his explanation.

"It is a remnant of Sephiroth, **Sephiroth! ** Y'know the guy who killed hundreds...thousands!"

He continued stomping over to Rufus who sat calmly behind his desk, his eyes trained upon Reno as the Turk loomed over him.

"How can you even think about letting him stay here for whatever reason after what it did to Tseng and Elena..."

Reno tailed of as he glanced at the shaken blonde who hovered within a corner of the office, her hair curtaining her of from the world, her hands wrapped protectively around her stomach. Reno turned and went over to stand next to her, the glare he sent towards Rufus demanded answers within the burning sea depths. Sighing slightly Rufus placed his head upon his palms as he observed his four irritated Turks.

"Would you have me let him leave here? You know it would have been near impossible to kill him outright and to tie him up, it would be like he was an animal, not a human..."

"He isn't human! He's the remains of a memory! A deadly memory that should be killed!"

Rufus started dead pan at Reno as he finished his outburst before turning to regard the other Turks.

"There have been reports. People have seen single or small groups of people heading towards Edge. All of these people appear to be accomplished fighters, have silver hair and speak of a mother."

"Shit"

murmured Reno as he stared disbelievingly at Rufus, Rude stopped drinking his coffee to send a wide eyed glance as the aristocrat, Tseng dripped his head while Elena drew in a sharp breath.

"Yes, there are more remnants out there and they are all heading here. I already sent some mercenaries out to kill them, test their strength if you will. None of them survived."

Silence suffocated the room as the group contemplated the meaning of keeping the remnant.

"He is our best chance at beating them, the only one who can equal their skills."

Stated Tseng looking solemnly at Rufus,

"So, I agree, the remnant shall stay here."

Beside him Rude nodded his agreement,

"Wait!...wait why not get Cloud! Yeah Cloud bet Sephiroth. He could smash these guys!"

Cried Reno desperately punching one of his hands to emphasize his point, Elena nodding franticly beside him.

"I believe...we have ruined Clouds life enough. This, is our problem, it's our...no my fault. I should be the one to fix it which is why I am going to enlist the help of Yazoo, whose life my family destroyed, and get him to help me fix it."

He muttered, determination flaring in his eyes. _I never realized he felt that way. _Reno sighed rubbing his hand over his eyes as his heart compelled him to do something his brain was screaming refusal at.

"Well, you think I'm gonna let it take the entire spotlight! It may be doing the main fighting,"

Exclaimed Reno thumping a fist against his chest as he strode forward.

"I don't know about Rude, but I'm not gonna let it kick all the ass coming down here!"

The other occupants of the room stared dumbstruck as Reno struck a heroic pose, his words slowly sinking in.

"God Reno, you may be utterly insane to say it but your right. I'm not gonna let it...what was it, Yazoo, kick all the ass, as you say."

Rude smirked coming up to sling an arm around his partner's neck.

"I can not let you. You have worked deadicatly for me since I took over and I am grateful, but I can not let you do this, you will be killed."

Rufus approached them his eyes imploring them to change their minds.

"To be truthful Boss, were not only doing it for you but for Edge too. This is our city and were gonna take care of it!"

Reno punched the air, his signature cocky smile once again stitched on his face.

"Their right, this is our city and I am here to protect you, I too shall help."

Tseng said crossing his arms in a 'no argument gesture' as he went and stood beside Elena. _I don't think it's just Rufus he wants to protect. _Smirked Reno as he detangled himself from Rudes neck-lock.

"I don't know whether to be grateful to you, or to call you all insane."

Smiled Rufus running his hand through his hair as he gazed at his Turks. A soft whimpering had his gaze focusing on the small huddled shape of Elena as she tightly clasped her stomach Rufus softly approached her and gently, so as not to shock her, laid a hand on her shoulder.

"No one expects you to do anything Elena, however there is a job that I'd like you to do, but I believe that you should rest now, today has been slightly hectic."

Raising his voice he turned his misty blue eyes to Tseng as he motioned him over.

"Tseng will you please accompany Elena to her room then we will need to start making preparations for the oncoming remnants so if you could please go to my office afterwards."

Rufus lightly ordered waving them elegantly towards the door. The slamming of the door triggered Reno to tilt his head towards Rufus, a faint smile gracing his lips.

"Ah, so you noticed too Boss."

He smirked cradling his head in his hands as he gazed at the bemused smirk that had transferred itself onto Rufus's face.

"Who couldn't notice the feelings between those two?"

He queered sorting some papers on his desk, many of them Reno noted mentioned the remnant.

"Tseng?"

Murmured Rude gazing at the two from under his shades. After a moment of consideration both Reno and Rufus nodded in unison before exasperated sighs ghosted from their mouths.

"When are they ever going to bite the bullet and ask each other out? I mean it's frustrating to watch them skirting around each other!"

Reno pouted crossing his arms, much to the other two's amusement.

"I'm sure they'll figure it out...someday."

Mused Rufus before becoming business like again.

"You two should go and rest too, today was hectic but tomorrow we are going to try and convince Yazoo to help us."

He stated waving the duo towards the door.

The door softly clicked in front of them , the two Turks stared in bemusement at it before heading to their rooms.

"He probably wanted us out cause he was missing Sophie"

snickered Reno before Rudes elbow made sharp connection with his ribs.

"Ow! What was that for?"

exclaimed Reno holding his chest tenderly a puppy-dog pout on his face. After getting no reaction for two minutes Reno gave up the act and stuffed his hands in his trouser, his eyes downcast.

"It'll kill us tomorrow y'know, it'll not want to help us"

He mused staring at his feet but Rudes response had him looking up, his turquoise eyes widening.

"**It **has a name y'know. Yazoo."

Reno stared dumbstruck up at Rude before his eyes drooped again, his shoulders hunched as if a sudden cold wind had grasped him. They stopped outside his room, Reno sighed looking up at Rude his smile once again stitched upon his face.

"Yeah...right umm, time for that cat nap"

Reno whispered waving half heartedly at his confused friend before entering his room.

The door slammed angrily behind him as he threw his jacket on the floor. The dark room greeted him, waiting patiently for him to turn the light on and flicker the room to life but it never came. The bed remained a rectangle of grey in the left corner, his desk and chair a blurry image to the right. As Reno gazed as his merger possessions the room began to glow. A soft silver light radiated from the centre, molten sliver flowing around the figure as cat green eyes turned smoulderingly at him from beneath misty eyelashes...

"NO!"

Reno held his hair as he slumped back against the door, slowly sliding down it to his knees. It was staying. He shouldn't feel this way towards it, it was a remnant of a psycho. He shook his head attempting to dissolve the searing green orbs from his mind. _I shouldn't feel this way towards it...towards Yazoo. _

------------------------------------------------------------

If any of you don't remember who Sophie is she is Rufus's secretary.


	10. Chapter 10

Beauty of the Beast

Authors Note: 10th time saying this! None of these FF chars belong to me, no matter how much I beg to get Yazoo : ( thank you for being patient with getting these chaps up. My internet was broken and it took us a month or more to get a new one (it was pure hell) a

------------------------------------------------------------

_Loz must have survived. _Yazoo sat, huddled on the corner of his bed, his teeth worrying at his lip as he came to this conclusion for the hundredth time. _He can't be dead, not Loz, he can't be dead. _Tucking a resilient piece of hair behind his ear Yazoo stood up, determination flashing eerily in his cat eyes. _And, if that is so, then I must find him. _ His eyes scanned the room; coming to rest on the main camera's positioned at each corner of the white, sterile room. _These will be bothersome. _Contemplating for a second Yazoo, innocently, glided towards the first camera, the one in the far right corner, until he stood directly beneath it. Bending slightly, his body wincing from the previous injuries, Yazoo jumped up and grabbed onto the bracket until he hung from it like a piece of forgotten washing. _This is stronger then I thought. _Taking a better grip, Yazoo started to pull down on the bracket, jumping slightly in an attempt to jar it from the wall. The 'Crack' cried insanely within the white room before stopping quickly at the quite 'thump', that was Yazoo landing in a delicate crouch. Wires hissed their insults at him and he stared at the destroyed piece of machinery. _One down, three to go. _

--

The Grunts had been worried when the remnant had moved under the first camera, but now their faces had palled when the screen went static. Gulping their eyes jumped to another monitor. They watched the beautiful remnant glide gracefully onto the screen defiantly throwing away the destroyed camera before moving onto the second one. Another screen went blank. Then the fourth and final screen shimmered before falling dead with only the grunts reflections staring back at them.

"Move you idiots!" One cried motioning at two nervous looking Grunts, their guns looking too big in their shaking hands:

"Go down their and make sure everything thing is OK! I'll go and inform the Turks." Nodding the two Grunts ran out of the room towards the remnants cell while the third ran for The Presidents office.

--

He had taken out the mini cameras within the bed post and under the table, just to be careful. He now stood against the wall beside the door waiting patiently for the sound of footsteps to signal his chance for escape. Breathing deeply and slowly Yazoo tried to block out the painful thumping within his body for the fight to come. Footsteps became heavier as they neared the door, then the fuddling of keys drifted through the wall. Yazoo smiled in anticipation. The door was flung open stopping centimetres from Yazoo's nose as the unknowing Grunts charged into the room. Positive they weren't looking his way before slipping soundlessly out of the door and, with viper speed, raced forward, grabbing the heads of the pathetic Grunts and knocking them together watching with satisfaction as they fell listless onto the ground. Wasting no more time Yazoo turned, checked the emptiness of the hallways before racing out and down the blue lighted corridor.

--

"You did WHAT?" Chocked Reno staring disbelievingly at the cowering Turk who began to open his mouth to repeat what he had just said before Tseng bet him to it.

"He sent to Grunts...Grunts! to try and stop the Remnant." He shook his head in disparagement before glancing at Rufus.

"Yes, you must go and stop Yazoo, its too dangerous for him to leave."

Nodding the four Turks, they had been holding a meeting, jumped up and left the room, the scolded Grunt tailing slowly behind them.

His chest sparked a flare of pain through him, again, forcing him to lean against a wall to regain his breath. He had met a few oppositions along the way but even in this state it hadn't taken much to defeat them. They now lay in empty rooms that Yazoo had hoped contained Loz, but Loz was nowhere to be found_. He must be outside, he must be. _Wincing Yazoo stood withdrawing his hand to find fresh blood staining the shirt and his hand. Gasping he attempted a slow jog as he continued down the corridor, but he did not get far. Hurried footsteps echoed down to him from the approaching stairway. Glancing right and left revealed no doors for him to hide behind. Biting his lip again Yazoo looked up.

--

Reno and the Turks bolted down the stairway and pelted down the corridor, the long overhead lights casting them in a freakish blue light. _I didn't think he'd make a run for it, I didn't think he was up to it. _ Reno thought leading the pack of Turks down the corridor. _I hope he's OK._ Rose unbidden to his mind.

Yazoo lay still, not daring to breathe as he listened to the sound of the passing Turks, silently congratulating himself on his clever idea to hide in the elongated ceiling light while also cursing himself for the pain he had put himself through to get up here. Crawling to the edge of the light, which swung precariously under him, Yazoo waited five minutes to make sure the way was clear before jumping out of the light. He stumbled as he landed. Wincing he fell onto a knee, blood leaking out of his mouth. Wiping it away as if it meant nothing Yazoo assured himself all would be fine once he found Loz, when he found Loz, if he found- Shaking his head Yazoo stared towards the stairs. Taking them two at a time Yazoo flung open the door, felt the fresh natural breeze in his hair and a cold hard EMR striking him across his temple, flooring him. Grunting he tried to spring back to his feet to counter attack but found that he couldn't. Two pairs of arms grabbed him and pulled him to his feet where he hung, his head swinging dizzily as he tried to make sense of what was happening. Neither of the people holding him were the flaming Turk, their hands felt to fleshy to be his. This was confirmed when a door to his right swung open and revealed Reno, Rude and a cowering looking man run into the compound. Directly in front of him stood Rufus Shinra flanked by Tseng and Elena and a few other grunts stood ready behind them. His head started to scream as he faced each of his captors so he let it fall, boneless back down to his chest, a cough racked his throat and chest, three drops of blood fell to the concrete ground below him.

"Take him back down to his room and get him a medic!" He heard Rufus order before he felt himself being jostled then the world dimmed and turned black.

Yazoo decided that he hated the colour white. It glared triumphantly at him through his slitted eyes, reminding him of where he was...and his failure. Shifting slightly he felt something in his skin move with him. Waiting for his eyes to become accustomed to the light, which wasn't long, Yazoo focused his gaze onto a thin tube that implanted itself into his forearm, directing a red liquid to run into his arm. Weakly, he lifted his arm and grabbed onto the tube, preparing to pull it out when a hand, larger and slightly darker than his own gently grasped his hand and directed it away from the IV.

"Hey, that won't do you no good." Whispered a voice above him as it laid his hand back down on the sheets, frowning at the interruption Yazoo directed his glare towards the voice only to see the flaming Turk gazing down at him. Startled, Yazoo attempted to move away from the Turk, who in the not so long ago past had tried to attack him, but a burst of pain from his side had his eyes rolling as he dropped back down onto the sheets panting. Lifting an eyebrow Reno slumped down into a seat next to the bed, his feet propped up against the beds silver frame.

"You shouldn't move too much, you're escape attempt reopened your wounds and made them worse, so you should just stay still." Reno muttered, his turquoise gaze trained on the Yazoo's face, his lighter flickering pitifully in his hands. Growling faintly, causing Reno to drop his feet and look at him in slight trepidation, Yazoo levelled a glare before rasping out.

"What do you care? Let me escape, then you can have you're wish and kill me!" Eyes widening at the accusation, that had not too long ago been true, Reno cautiously leaned his feet once again against the bed frame before resting his head on the palm of his hand to gaze curiously at the steaming silver haired man.

"Why do I care? Maybe it's because I want a challenge? Maybe it's because I've been able to see past the error of your old ways-"

Yazoo sniffed, his eyes disbelieving as he turned them to the wall.

"Or, maybe it's because Rufus would have me skinned if I hurt a single bone in your little body." Reno grinned wolfishly down at the accusing stare of Yazoo before whipping his head towards the door as it silently opened and the other Turks and Rufus filed into the room.

"Good afternoon Yazoo, and how are you feeling?"

Yazoo levelled a glare at the charming businessman as he sat down on one of those plastic chairs.

"...I am sorry about you're head. But you see I could not have you leave without you hearing our proposition first. Please accept my apologies." Rufus finished nodding his head towards the prone figure of Yazoo, who was now staring as the wall, ignoring him. The silence stretched out, Rufus opened his mouth to continue when a melodious voice interrupted him.

"Where's Loz?" Starting at the unexpected voice Rufus and the Turks stared quizzically at Yazoo before realizing who the only person that he would ask about was.

"Loz...is that the big guy? The guy who fought Rude?" Asked Reno jabbing a thump towards the straight backed figure of Rude.

"He's my brother, where is he? Where are you keeping him?" Demanded Yazoo struggling up to level a glower at his audience, his jaw tightening at the strain he was feeling from his body and the restraining tug of the IV.

"I am sorry Yazoo, we have not heard anything about Loz and we are not keeping him here. If we had been we would have told you, I assure you." Rufus told Yazoo softly in an attempt to calm the agitated looking youth as he strained against the IV.

"You lie!" Yazoo snarled pulling his arm against the IV, blood began to leak from his forearm.

"Please calm down" intoned Rufus raising his arms in a gesture of calming.

"It would be unwise for you to lose that blood."

A quick smirk raced across his angelic features before, rebelliously, he jerked his arm wincing as the tube slid out his skin. Silence settled like a suddenly thrown sack over their heads as they watched the red liquid flow from the tube and surround the white angel upon the bed making him look as if he had just fallen from heaven. Tseng stood and calmly walked over to the machine that continued to pump the blood through the IV and switched it off before sitting down again.

"We will not force you to take the blood, though it will speed up your healing process." Stated Rufus staring at his nails before flickering his eyes up to the prone figure of Yazoo. Yazoo lifted his head defiantly, his eyes distaining as he stared down at Rufus.

"...Now, Yazoo it was very rude of you, you know. Trying to escape like that without even attempting to listen to my offer. I am deeply wounded." He held a hand delicately to his heart, his sea green eyes twinkling as he captured Yazoo's un-amused glare in them. Stiffening at for once having his glare captured Yazoo lifted his chin higher before gracefully, like slow moving liquid he lifted his hand, and gaze Rufus the finger.

"Ah! So you're not all culture and grace!"

All the heads in the room swivelled to face Reno as he chortled away to himself, the dawning that he was being stared at slowly to come to his realization.

"Oh, sorry."

He smiled crossing his hands behind his head. Shaking his head in aspiration Rufus turned his gaze back to the lonely figure of the child on the bed, since really that was all Yazoo was, a child. A child who could help him.

"Now Yazoo, seeing as you have nothing else to do you can now listen to my proposition." Rufus cleared his throat, reaching in to his briefcase, pulling out sheaf's of paper and neatly arranging them on the table in front of him.

"I am only going to say this once...we...no I need your help."

Yazoo raised a silver brow half in smugness and half in confusion as Rufus continued.

"More of you, more remnants of Sephiroth, are heading for Edge. Their a long way away but the move ever closer. I have already sent some highly trained soldiers against them. They have failed. I believe that you are our best chance of defeating them."

The Turks and Rufus stared at him expectantly. Silver hair hide his face as he stared at his feet, letting this information run through his head. Slowly his head began to shake. His audience froze as he barked with laughter. Deep chords struck within Reno. The laughter held malice, true, but it also cried of loneliness, bewilderment and fear.

"You expect me, to help you. You who killed Kadaj and are now hiding Loz from me? And the people here call us warped?"

Yazoo fell silent, tucking his head against his knees before piercing Rufus with an aloof glare, his face once again a distant, icy mask.

"Go to big brother for help...it seems that he can kill anyone."

Slowly, Rufus placed his papers back in his case before arching his fingers and settling his chon onto their points.

"Once again, I am sorry for what happened to Kadaj. But how about this-"

He stood up and went towards Yazoo until his legs scrapped against the covers and Yazoo had pressed himself against the wall, long beautiful hair obscuring his growling face.

"If you agree to help us, ie. destroy the rogue remnants, we shall look for Loz? I know what you are going to say-"

He raised a hand as Yazoo leaned forwards, momentarily shocking him to silence,

"'I will go for Loz' that is what you were going to say am I correct?"

At the lack of reply Rufus flicked his pale fringe away from his eye, it fell straight back into its original position, before continuing.

"It is to0 dangerous for you to go outside; Edge has yet to forgive you. So if I send out my men, twenty four, seven, to look for your brother and have daily reports back of which I will inform you of, will you work for me?"

Reno's eyes absorbed the image of Yazoo as he sat their, still proud looking, as he absorbed the information, his teeth nibbling his bottom lip. Egg Blue eyes widened at the image before, shivering, he turned away.

"I...I accept your terms"

A gently sigh escaped Rufus as he resumed his seat, a smile worming its way onto his lips.

"However-"

Yazoo moved slightly getting his feet away from the spreading blood before flickering his gaze back up to the President.

"When you find Loz, we shall discuss whether we should to continue working with you. If we believe we shouldn't, you let us go, or give us time to get away."

The Turks swivelled their heads to face Rufus as he leaned over his chair contemplating this added requirement. Slowly he looked up, his pale red lips quirking up at the corner as he extended a hand towards Yazoo.

"Agreed."

------------------------------------------------------------


	11. Chapter 11

Beauty of the Beast

Authors Note: Don't own the FF chars. I'm soo sorry this has taken so long to put up, what with being ill and my higher prelims I have not had time!

------------------------------------------------------------

_It has been three weeks since he tried to escape, three weeks since he lay in a pool of blood and agreed to work for Rufus..._Reno tipped his glasses up onto his forehead, to see more clearly the beautiful silver hair as it rippled in the breeze._ And already he's up and running as if nothing had happened. _Yazoo sprinted past him proving how little his chest and side now hurt him, the only indication of the past punishment from the Viper club that was noticeable was the smallest limp which Yazoo near hid with ease. The little flame from his lighter fought desperately in the breeze to stay alive as it was buffeted by the playful hands of the wind until Reno shut the lid, replacing the lighter back in his pocket. It was his turn to watch Yazoo, it would be a while until he was sent out to fight the other remnants and Yazoo would need to be at his strongest since he was now without his brothers. There had been no word about his brother Loz, no one had seen him, no body had been found. Each day when the reports came back, once again denying any sight of him Yazoo would turn away and look around him, as if he would find Loz standing beside him, as if what he was going through was just one big joke.

Yazoo slowed down a few paces from him leaning against a wall, his breathing laboured coming out as big white clouds in front of his face. The sudden encasing of warmth had him looking behind him at Reno who smiled his hands upon his shoulders where he had placed Yazoo's jacket. Yazoo's body froze, not from the cold that had previously held him but from Reno's smile. He couldn't place its meaning, that cool, confident, alluring smile. Huffing slightly he wrapped his jacket, he had found it in his room a week ago it was long, fawn coloured and had soft wool on the inside and around the collar and sleeves, tighter around himself.

"Common."

Murmured Reno placing a guiding hand upon Yazoo's back as he pushed him in the direction of the doors to the building. Tensing almost instantly from the touch Yazoo shrugged it off distancing himself from Reno as he continued on to the building that was now his 'home' his limp now more prominent.

"Hay! I was just trying to be nice, y'know help ya."

Cried Reno as he caught up with him his own breath a ghost of white before his face. Yazoo honoured him with a cold gaze out of the corner of his mako coloured eyes before looking ahead again. Reno laughed running a hand through his spiky hair as he clasped his hands together at the base of his head.

"What was that cold look for? I did nothing to deserve that one! That time yesterday when I through the snowball at you, yes I deserved that one, and then doing it again when I promised not to, I deserved those glares but not this one!"

Recently Reno had made it his mission to lower the barriers that Yazoo protected himself with, to gain access to this person that he now freely admitted he was attracted to. Well...he would admit it to himself. And so he ignored the 'Stay Te Hell Away From Me' vibes that pulsed from Yazoo and treated him as he would treat any other, ie he annoyed him.

Whispers followed him, eyes trailed over him. He kept his eyes pointedly forward, ignoring how people flinched out of his path whispered of the deaths he had assured. He desperately wanted to laugh. _You look down upon me? Shinra created me and unless you hadn't noticed you are all working for them._ He wanted to say that to them, watch the revelation flint across their faces, the horror in their eyes but he wouldn't for he too, for the moment, was one of Shinra's dogs.

"Hello Mr. Reno"

The bright cheery voice seemed out of place in what Yazoo viewed as Hell. It came from a rosy cheeked secretary, her blond hair shone within in the room as did her periwinkle eyes which sparkled innocently.

"Yo Solphie" drawled Reno quickly leaning forward and catching the back of Yazoo coat to stop him walking off. The reaction to this was for Yazoo to fall back, due to Reno pulling on his coat, and land with a gentle 'thump' against his chest. The realization that Reno's chest was actually quite strong and warm flashed through his mind first, it was then overrun by the horror of leaning against his chest which was again forgotten by how comfortable it actually was. His disgust and horror won over his comfort as he quickly slipped out of Reno's grasp, giving him a slight push to vent out his confusion towards the other man.

"I am no dog for you to haul around."

Yazoo growled before turning his back on him however he did not move from his spot.

Reno frowned at the lean back of his desired one before he remembered he had just been starting a conversation with Solphie, Rufus's cute secretary.

"How's you?"

He asked his attention, well some of it, now back upon the blonde as she smiled sweetly up at him.

"Oh I'm fine Mr Reno how are you?"

She stapled some papers together and put them into a tray her eyes never leaving his face.

"Oh I'm good ta, just peachy..."

Reno's gaze slipped over to the prone figure of Yazoo who stared out the wall of windows. Reno had to admire the way he ignored the reaction his presence was making as workers shuffled around him, as far away from him as they could.

"I hope Rufus's is treating you well?"

He quickly made his gaze focus back on the young girl, hoping she hadn't noticed where his gaze had been lingering. Her eyes sprung to life and opened her mouth to answer when a shadow fell over her.

"And why, Reno, would you be inquiring into such a thing?"

Reno looked up into the smirking smile of Rufus Shinra as he loomed protectively over Solphie.

"Just innocent questions Sir."

Reno said as he puppy dog eyed Rufus.

"You? Innocent?"

Rufus chuckled his hand alighting upon Solphie's shoulder, Reno noted the blush that powdered her cheeks and wondered if he could ever make Yazoo blush.

"Anyway aren't you supposed to be working?"

Rufus's pointed gaze landed on Yazoo whose head had now tipped towards them listening.

"Good afternoon Yazoo."

Yazoos head turned towards Rufus, a raised silver eyebrow was his reply before he once again turned to look at the freedom outside the window.

"So, he's still not talking much?"

queered Rufus his gaze, once again upon Reno who was still looking towards Yazoo his blue eyes worried.

"Yeah...I don't think he talked that much anyway but now I'm lucky to get an insult out of him."

Reno joked attempting to push the unease he was now feeling out of the way as he faced his boss his characteristic smile back on his face. Rufus's face was serious, his smirk gone, as he looked at the worried Turk.

"What's wrong Reno?"

The concern in Rufus's face made his smile slip. Reno took a deep breath not daring to look again at Yazoo so he looked at the table instead, beginning to beat out a little tune with his hands.

"Is..."

He paused not sure how to phrase his concern without sounding to worried, he continued in a whisper to ensure that Yazoo did not hear.

"Is Yazoo eating, he just fell back there and when I caught him he was really light."

Yeah, he'd failed in not sounding worried but he was! When Yazoo had fallen against his chest the pleasure of it had been ruined by the fact he could feel his ribs, even through the coat. Rufus contemplated Reno before looking down at Solphie's head as he thought about what Reno had just said.

"I shall have someone look over the tapes then I shall-"

The scream of breaking glass interrupted Rufus as did the wails of office staff. Reno and Rufus turned around just in time to see Yazoo roll to a stand on the grass outside the window he had just thrown himself out of. Without a pause he took off at a sprint into the woods that lead towards Edge.

"Shit!"

Reno ran towards the window and jumped out landing in a crouch before he followed the speck that was Yazoo as it disappeared into the woods, behind him he could hear the stern commands of Rufus as he began to calm people down and organize a team to get Yazoo back.

He hadn't anticipated how the uneven ground would jar his leg as he ran down the hill towards Edge. He breathing had become laboured and he managed to just stop himself from hitting a tree as he fell around it but somehow he managed to stay up. He could hear the cries of Reno behind him and the ruckus of sound he left as he crashed through the bushes. His fringe covered his eyes, with a shaky hand he pushed them out of the way only for them to fall back in place.

It began to rain as he neared the edge of the woods. His hair was plastered to his head, falling down his back as if it was rain itself. By the time he emerged panting from the wood the rain had turned into a downpour and droplets of it trailed down his face, the tears he would never cry. He allowed himself a pause, leaning his hands on his knees as he took gulps of air to satisfy his lungs. He hadn't realized how out of shape he was, how weak he now was and he didn't like it. Straighten to continue on Yazoo was suddenly knocked to the ground he face forced into a puddle as a weight pushed down on his back.

"What they Fuck do you think you're doin Yazoo!"

He just heard Reno cry at him over the pounding rain. Growling Yazoo leaned backwards completely arching his chest off the ground as he grabbed Reno's shoulders and threw him over his head into a wall. He didn't have time to contemplate the pain he had just caused Reno as he sprinted past the confused Turk who unsteadily got to his feet. Taking a turn into the busy main street of Edge he was glad of the hood his coat offered as it hid his face and hair from these people.

"Yazoo!"

The shout from Reno reminded him to keep moving and Yazoo started to twist and turn as he fought through the crowds of people. So many people. His time at Healin had left him unused to such a great volume of people and his heat raced at the fear of being closed in and discovered. Gritting his teeth he dived into a crowd just missing the strong hands of Reno as he attempted to grab him.

Reno panted fighting with his fury at Yazoo for running away and throwing him into a wall and his fear for him being discovered. He was sure Yazoo wasn't eating and in this rain he could get really ill. As he ran through the crowd keeping his eyes on the fawn coat he couldn't help but laugh at how drastically his feelings towards the silver haired enigma had changed. Jumping over a bench he was now only a few feet from Yazoo. Putting the last of his strength into the sprint he jumped forward his hands reaching for Yazoo's coat. He wanted to scream when his hands closed on the wet air as he watched Yazoo practically dive into a huge crowd and vanish from sight. Whimpering from the pain in his head Reno fell against the ruins of the Midgar memorial as he watched the crowd hiding Yazoo disappear.


	12. Chapter 12

Beauty of the Beast

Authors Note: I want to cry when I realize I do not own any FF chars. So sorry for this being late (I'm writing this when I should be revising for my exams)

------------------------------------------------------------

He had slept on the dingy floor of a wrecked building. The damp had been fended off from him by his coat which now boasted large wet patches across its back. His mouth felt dry and sticky from its lack of washing, his eyes itchy with lack of a restful sleep and he felt altogether gritty as he walked, shoulders hunched, through the dessert outside of Edge. A fierce wind was howling its presence as, in its fury, it hurled fistfuls of sand and dirt across the wasteland, the small particles eroding Yazoo as he was again forced to close and rub his eyes in an attempt to release the dirt that had been locked within.

He had been musing over his latest actions and had found many faults within them. He had left Rufus and the Turks. Though this freedom left him near giddy he was now without the small protection they offered him from the public, who were not overly fond of him if truth be told. Also he now had no way of finding out about Loz. Yazoo slowed to a stop his head low his hair whips of silver at the mercy of the wind. He wanted Loz. Emotional, slow simple Loz. He was someone Yazoo felt that he had to show how assured he was in himself in order for the other to follow. It wasn't a feeling of protection, since Yazoo knew Loz could fight just as well as he could, but more of a show of balance. Where Loz was emotional he wasn't, where Loz was physically strong he was less so. But now, without the other weight the balance was tipping and Yazoo was finding it harder to remain assured and aloof in his new circumstances without having someone to bounce the traits off of.

Turning around he faced Edge, the ruins of Midgar a surreal backdrop to its bustle. He had to find Loz that was his number one priority. He would, of course, avoid The Turks. A flash of red and a cheeky heart warming smile glittered in his vision before he shook it away, his heart thudding. Exhaling, hoping to blow away the image, Yazoo started to retrace his steps, already hidden under the ferocious throwing of sand by the wind, back towards Midgar, Loz and...the red headed Turk.

He wasn't too far from Midgar now, it was midday and he would reach it by dusk if he kept up his pace and, hopefully, wasn't spotted along the way. The guttural roar of an engine blasted away that hope, but the sound was so familiar. He spun round facing direction of the noise, shading his eyes from the constant pressure of the sun.

It was a motorbike.

His heart leaped. Loz had somehow escaped and gotten a bike and was coming back for him! He dismissed the foolish thought, darkness creeping into his heart. Loz would never have thought of such a plan, most likely it was...Yazoo's hands clasped at the air by his hips, he had never felt so vulnerable. Most likely it was Cloud who now approached he realized and then felt torn, should he stand and fight against a man who had an armada of weaponry on his bike or should he run and preserve his life for a little longer? Yazoo spread his legs further apart, gaining a better balance as he waited for Cloud to reach him.

The bike and man were closer now and it was then that Yazoo realized. The bike was blue. The blue of midnight. Not the flamboyant black and gold of his 'brother'. The sudden burst of speed from the other bike left Yazoo unprepared as it charged him. With the swiftness brought on from years of dodging both Loz and Kadaj's blows in training Yazoo through himself out of the bikes way the blast of air forcing his hair to follow its path as it tore past him. Yazoo continued to roll away from it, dust clouding up his vision before he came to a stop in a predatory crouch, watching his threat manoeuvre a sharp turn before stopping. A moment of stillness passed between them as they both assessed each other in which Yazoo swiftly realized he was at a slight disadvantage. The battle cry of the motorbike brought him back to the present as the bike, kicking up swarms of sand, raced towards him. Without a thought Yazoo turned and ran his eyes scanning the terrain for something with which to protect himself.

The rider caught up with him unable to move fast enough Yazoo felt pain blossom within his side, spreading up his chest. Legs giving way he tumbled to the ground, coat wrapping around his legs making it hard for him to stand. Struggling his coat off Yazoo kicked it away from him and stumbled to a standing position. The bike was back, a few mere feet away. Thinking quickly Yazoo grabbed his coat and threw it at the rider. The beautiful fawn coat covered the rider's visor, causing him to swerve away so that he could grab it off his face. The rider tossed it to the ground before changing direction to once again chase Yazoo. Yazoo was already up and sprinting back towards Edge, having figured that if there was anything with which to defend himself it was there. However the rider was already catching up. Mako eyes roved over the ground, searching for anything with which to stop the rider. Green eyes enlightened upon a rock about the size of his hand, its bulk tapering to a fine point. Stooping he grabbed it of the ground and, holding it like a small dagger, skidded to a halt and raced back towards the rider. Yazoo's eyes squinted as the dust was kicked into his face by the front wheel of the bike, his hair blew away from his neck like a banner declaring the insanity of his impromptu plan and his leg throbbed erratically in time to his pain filled chest. At the last minute, just before the bike collided with him Yazoo threw himself out of the way, the heat emitting of the tyres burning his cheek, and stabbed his rock into the spokes of the bikes wheel.

The Bike flipped into the air.

The crash of its landing resonated through Yazoo's body as he slowly got to his feet. He regarded the bike cautiously. The spinning front wheel was the only obvious motion coming from it before a dark shape fell silently beside the bike. The figure turned around, his well muscled body obvious under the tight leather of his biker outfit, reached up and removed his helmet.

Yazoo froze.

Long silver hair drawn back in a harsh pony tail took all softness from the angular, hawk like face that regarded him through narrowed mako eyes, a thick, heavy silver chain wrapped around his waist. Yazoo's breath hissed out from between his teeth as he remembered Rufus's words, about how more...remnants, would be arriving to find 'mother'.

"Brother...I can see now, I can see your eyes!" Yazoo turned his face away, attempting to hide from the remnants words while hating his eyes, the eyes of Sephiroth who killed Kadaj. The remnant continued to approach him, his eyes taking on a manic gleam so much like the one that used to captivate Kadaj's when he spoke of their mother...

"Don't you see brother this is fate! It is fate controlled by mother that we have met and now we can restore her and take over the planet!" 'Take over the planet!" ran like a broken record within his head, the remnants voice mutating until all he could hear were Kadaj's young tones. Covering his ears with shaking hands Yazoo backed away shaking his head vigorously.

"Brother...? " The other remnant moved forward, the ecstasy leaving his face with each shake of Yazoo head.

"Brother what do you mean no? Will you betray mother? Will you turn your back on her?" The remnant stopped as Yazoo's mako eyes caught him, cold and hate filled.

"I have no mother." Yazoo hissed easing down into a fighting position, the possible outcomes of the battle filtering through his mind...none of them were positive for him but he had to try and stop him,

"I will not let you create the same mistake that we did."

The other remnants eyes turned near black in his rage as he launched himself at Yazoo, uncoiling the chain from around his waist and sending it whistling through the air at him. Yazoo dropped to the ground and rolled out of the way, eyes scanning the barren terrain for a weapon, once again cursing his lack of Velvet Revolvers. Scrambling to his feet Yazoo flew across the ground back towards Edge, sure to find something to defend himself with. As he ran he launched himself in random turns and twists, heart in his throat as he watched the thick heavy chin crash into the ground where he had been only seconds before, a huge cough of dust exploding from the now cracked earth.

Edge was so close now; pain radiated from his side where his ribs were reminding him forcefully of their pain and his leg was beginning to quiver from it's over use. As he jumped down a small decline his leg screamed but before he could fall the remnants chain crashed into his side. His vision turned white as the pain wrapped him in a thorn lined blanket as he sailed through the air; blood a thin cloak seeping from his wounded side made worse when his limp body smashed through a window, shattered glass impaling itself in his vulnerable exposed skin, slicing across his face and hands.

Yazoo's body quivered uncontrollably as he lay broken on the top floor of the building. Breath exhaled painfully through clenched teeth as he juddered to his feet, cruel glass digging ruthlessly into the palms of his hands. Blood trickled over his right eye, his clothes were ripped and dripping blood, his hair was red and his ribs crunched painfully with one timid step. A light 'crunch' indicated the entrance of the other remnant. Lifting tear streaming eyes Yazoo glared at him as he approached before a lightning fast punch sent him sprawling once again to the ground, jaw aching and head thumping callously against the hard wooden wall.

"See Brother? This is what happens when you turn your back on mother...turn traitor! But mother is benevolent. She will forgive you. Come with me now and we will forget that this ever took place." The manic gleam in his eyes hadn't lessened and his wide Cheshire smile caused him to resemble a manic clown. Wiping blood away with the back of his hand Yazoo nonchalantly placed them behind him gripping several blades of glass in his hands.

"Obviously...you don't know 'Mother'." He spat as, ignoring the pain, Yazoo catapulted himself forward throwing the blades of glass towards his target. The blades shone mercilessly as they found themselves true, impaling the remnant his face slackening in shock and horror as the fury of glass forced him backwards; his eyes widening as his step found no more floor. Landing on his knees Yazoo forced himself forward towards the gaping window, his body raking with painful spasms. Clutching the ledge with bleeding hands he looked over to ensure the death of his 'brother'.

A cold clutching chill encircled his neck, stealing the breath from him as he was painfully pulled from the ledge, his hands scraping against the window pane as he began to plummet. He couldn't even scream as he tore down the twenty one floors a hand scraping fruitlessly at the unforgiving chin that slowly chocked at his windpipe. His hair was like tiny whips against his face waking him up from his panic and alerting him to the dangers below. Mako eyes wide in their insanity the remnant flew up the building towards him, his own silvers hair a withering viper behind him and the knife in his hand was like its fang. His death was approaching him on invisible wings. Adrenalin rushed in his body causing him to lose all sense of thought and time as he dropped towards his approaching 'brother'.

A hands length away from collision Yazoo acted without thought. Whipping his right hand out from behind his back he felt the sting of the glass he had broken off of the window before he fell and he thrust the jagged blade of glass into his face. His actions occurred in less than a second but it felt like aeons as he, entranced, watched the dawning fear on his 'brothers' face as the blade of glass was driven through his left eyes so like his own. Clutching the limp body to him Yazoo curled up as best he could against it using it as a shock absorber when they at last collided rudely with the ground. Tossed like a rag doll Yazoo flew a few feet away from the body and rolled roughly through a sand dune, the still coursing adrenaline staving of most of the pain for later.

Coughing up sand Yazoo crawled back to the remnant and looked down into its lifeless face. His mako eye remained widened in horror or lingering insanity, yet they were blank like a china dolls, his left eye was ruined a huge shard of glass punctured through it, piercing his brain. Shaking Yazoo extracted the glass with a sickening 'squelch' and 'crack' as its jagged end remained buried in his skull. Raising the weapon above his head Yazoo rapidly plunged it repeatedly into the lifeless body in front of him, blood spurting erratically from it to settle as droplets on Yazoo's face or merging with the currents of blood winding down his shuddering body. At last with his breath emerging in quaking gasps, the glass fell from limp fingers as Yazoo dragged himself away, his body re-awakening with shrill cry's of pain leaving Yazoo curled up as best he could on the unforgiving sandy ground, his blood a puddle around him.

As his vision began to flicker Yazoo fancied he saw a flash of ember red and a cheeky heart warming smile as gently caring hands clutched him close to a warm solid body. Smiling at his dream Yazoo painfully raised a bloody hand to grip lightly at a shoulder and bury his head further into this new embrace before surrendering himself to darkness.

------------------------------------------------------------


	13. Chapter 13

Beauty of the Beast

Authors note: Do you think they'd let me own Yazoo?...nah...I didn't think so either.

------------------------------------------------------------

Reno's face was pressed up against the glass, his breath making it mist over, causing him to repeatedly wipe it away. Yazoo lay on the other side in a white bed, in the white room and he himself was so pale he nearly merged with his surroundings. An oxygen mask covered most of his face and his chest could barely be seen to rise. A bandage eye patch covered his left eye where a big shard of glass had impaled itself. Reno once again, as he had been doing for the last hour, cursed himself at the state Yazoo was in. Moreover...Why hadn't he noticed he wasn't eating? Yazoo's body was swamped under the thin sheet, his limbs a mere crease under the cover. Out of all of them he had spent the most time with Yazoo, why hadn't he noticed? Screwing his eyes shut Reno hit his head against the glass wall, if only...

When Yazoo had vanished within the crowds Reno had unsteadily made his way back to Healin. The blow to his head caused by Yazoo throwing him against a wall had affected him more than he had realized, and he had tripped up so many times over small things, twigs, rocks, roots. And a few times he'd even walked into a tree. When he had at last reached Healin it was beginning to get dark. Instantly, when they saw he had no Yazoo, Rufus had ordered all personal into the jeeps to begin a search for him. Ignoring the advice to stay behind and lie down Reno had thrown himself into a jeep with Rufus, Tseng and Rude. (Elena was allowed to stay behind). The party of three jeeps quickly sped into Edge dust spurting out from under the wheels as they manoeuvred down the winding track. The jeeps had split up and agreed to meet back at the destroyed monument at 23:00.

He had been frantic.

They had stopped occasionally to ask people if they had seen Yazoo (without making it obvious what he was). Every shaken head fuelled Reno's anger at himself, his worry and his confusion as to why he was worried and angry, until Reno snapped and tried to strangle a different response out of some citizen who had, like all the others, shook his head. Tseng and Rude had hauled him off the guy and thrown him back into the jeep while Rufus apologized profusely to the gagging citizen. Lying in the jeep he had begun to realize how much his head throbbed, his groaning interrupted Rufus who was threatening Reno's position in the Turks and his life if 'he ever thought to pull such a stunt again when they were trying to rebuild ShinRa'. Rude had quickly seen to Reno as best he could, cleaning the bleeding wound, the blood having been hidden by his hair, and bandaging it up. Due to his condition they had returned early to the rendezvous point, making Reno sleep in the jeep and ignoring his insistence to keep searching, until Tseng threatened to inject a sleeping draught in him, which when said, promptly shut Reno up.

They set off again the next morning as nobody had found him anywhere. As they started to head towards the ruins of Midgar Reno had thrown himself at Tseng who was driving, ignoring the curses coming from his boss's mouth as he swerved to avoid a shoal of pedestrians Reno had pointed out that their, being the three brothers, base had been in the Ancients city(). Rufus had quickly got on his phone telling the other two jeeps where to go while Tseng had swerved the jeep, denting a street light in the process, and started in the opposite direction, out of Edge.

They had just left the city to see two slim silver haired bodies begin to fall to the ground. Issuing rapid orders into the phone, the jeeps had raced towards where they saw the figures fall. Reno's heart had gotten stuck in his throat as he hurled himself from the jeep before it had truly stopped and ran over towards the figure he instantly recognized to be Yazoo, bloodied and broken, worse even than when he was in the Viper Room. Scooping the shaking figure into his arms Reno tried to comfort him, tried to comfort him by telling him that 'everything would be okay' and that he'd 'be fine'. The words were an unintelligent garble but Reno had seen Yazoo's responding smile and felt the ghost of a touch on his arm before he fell deeper into Reno's embrace out cold.

And now Yazoo lay, needing a mask to breathe and looking utterly vulnerable, which was one of the most scary things, Yazoo never appeared vulnerable. Slamming his head one last time against the glass, Reno left the ward of Healin Lodge and crossed the courtyard to enter Rufus's office.

Closing the door of Rufus's office quietly Reno realized that he was the last one to enter. Everyone looked tired and haggard. It had been five days since the incident with Yazoo and the other one, Rufus had been all out trying to ensure the safety of Edge, checking to make sure that there were no more remnants close by...there were none...for now. Falling into a comfy chair Reno scratched at his head, the stitches were to come out soon, before returning his full attention to the room. Everyone was here, even Solphie, who sat beside Rufus, laptop ready to take notes on what they were about to talk about. Everyone had silently watched him enter and sit down, yet it was Tseng who broke the silence.

"How is he?" To the point as always Reno was oddly grateful as he repeated what the nurse, Trista, had told him.

"His condition has stabilized since they replaced the bone in his left leg with metal, same with that shattered rib. His left eye sight has been slightly affected by the glass wound, there will be a scar and they believe that when not in a mission he should wear a patch just in case...that's most of it." Reno finished, intently watching the glow of the flame in his lighter. Nodding Rufus came forward and leaned against his desk his face paler than usual and clothes vaguely rumpled.

"The appearance of the Remnants occurred sooner than our intelligence had expected. So, because of this we shall now have to work quickly to protect Edge especially with Yazoo being unable to work for a few weeks-"

"Don't forget Rufus, Yazoo was trying to escape when he met the remnant. There is no guarantee that he will help us." Tseng interrupted, his gaze cool. It was only then that Reno realized the hate that Tseng probably still felt towards Yazoo for what he had done, not that he could blame him. Nodding in acknowledgment, Rufus continued.

"Though that is the case he did kill the remnant, that can not be ignored, so we can continue to hope that he will help us. Furthermore we shall have to create more advanced technology to allow more people to fight again the remnants as well as employing more people to help us protect the city, and if we need to we shall seek the aid of Cloud."

"God, he'll love that won't he" Muttered Reno sarcastically remembering when Cloud had locked him out of Healin.

More than a month had now passed since Yazoo had killed the remnant and it had turned into a tradition for Reno to come into his 'room' with his meal and encourage him to eat more than the few bites that he wanted. Yazoo viewed the tray with indifference, though personally he was intrigued at how Shinra obtained such a variety of food. Before the sudden interest in his health displayed by Reno, Yazoo's choice of food had been simple. Broths, cereal, water, brown bread and the like. However, now under Reno's watchful gaze Yazoo was receiving for breakfast, such as today's array, a fruit salad- including star fruit, apricots, pineapples, banana, grapes- cranberry and manga juice and honeynut loops cereal with the toy beside it (Reno was obsessed with them). Scratching at his face he growled as he felt the material over his left eye. He hated it. He hated this semi blind state that he lived in. At first he had been easily startled by people approaching him from his left side, being unable to see them until they spoke or tapped his shoulder causing him to strike out blindly. But he had learned, he now sat on his bed with his left side to the wall so no one could sneak up on him.

He watched, his head tipped to one side, as Reno sat on the end of 'his' bed his smile already gleaming on his face as he pointed to each bit of fruit, telling him what they were until he turned his expectant gaze onto him.

"So Yazoo, what would you like today?" This was another ritual that they had adopted and the puppy dog look never evaporated from Reno's face each time it occurred. Looking, with one eye, down at the array of food Yazoo picked up the fruit salad, carefully sat it on his lap and began to delicately eat.

Somehow, Reno mused, with one eye covered under the white eye patch Yazoo's remaining eye seemed even more vibrant and enthralling than when there were two. When it had hit him that Yazoo wasn't eating he had made it his duty, especially since there wasn't much left for a Turk to do, to ensure that he became healthy again. And Yazoo wasn't making it easy. At first he had refused to eat until Reno threatened to force feed him. Then when he did start eating he ate very, very,** very** little. It annoyed him that he cared about this...this...Yazoo, no more could he call him a remnant, linking him to that maniac that had attacked him more than a month ago. But what mostly annoyed him was that he cared about a being who cared nothing for themselves!

Reno failed in his attempt to hide his smile when Yazoo picked up the fruit salad and began to delicately eat it, his hands moving elegantly, hair cascading around him, he was a beautiful piece of art...not that Reno knew anything on that subject. A prickling along his neck warned him that he was being watched and he looked up to see Yazoo staring patiently at him, his bowl of fruit untouched.

"I'm finished _nanny_." Yazoo drawled smirking at Reno who stared at the barely touched bowl sitting in Yazoo's lap.

"You've not eaten any!" Reno exclaimed pointing at the bowl accusingly. Yazoo's smirk grew, reminding Reno of Yazoo before he came to Healin, as he tipped his head to onside again, his hair a cascade of molten silver surrounding his delicate face.

"I did eat some...I ate four pieces." Yazoo replied, leaning back with casual elegance looking innocently up at Reno who continued to stare at the bowl in his lap. Reno looked away as a wide Cheshire grin spread across his face. Shrugging, he stood up off the bed ruffling his hair before leaning forward, his face uncomfortably close to Yazoo's who glared at him.

"Don't think you've won your little tantrum, cause you've not! I have a plan up my sleeve that I know will work!" He smirked again, his eyes trailing over Yazoo's face before heading for the door.

Yazoo watched dispassionately as Reno swaggered out of the white prison in which he resided, ignoring the painful twinge that twisted his chest. Now, he thought, I just have to swat his latest plan and then, maybe, he will focus on more important matters, such as finding Loz. Yazoo lifted his head, long shimmering hair a waterfall at his back, as the stared yearningly up at the small window high on the wall revealing a small, tantalising glimpse of the blue outside. Loz felt so close, as if he was in the same room as him, he had to be alive if he could feel the naive blundering fool so close to him. Smiling as he remembered the many quarrels between he and his 'brothers' Yazoo made himself comfortable, his eyes mesmerized by the glimmer of blue from the window as he sat down to think, as he did every day.

"YAZOO! TEA TIME!" Yazoo bolted out of his day dreams, quite gladly, as they had started to feature a certain person, who had just kicked his re-enforced door open, shouting at the top of his voice while balancing a try with three bowls. His interest was fired however at the sight of the bowl full of glossy red fruit-strawberries. Trying to hide his sudden gratification of the food, Yazoo looked away as Reno sat down on his bed, leaning against the bored on the end stretching out till his socked feet (he'd taken his shoes off before getting on) brushed against Yazoo's waist. Fighting his sudden urge to lean into the contact Yazoo stared coldly at the wall, willing it to freeze as Reno sat the tray on Yazoo's lap, hid fingers whispering against the thin material of his trousers.

"Well, if you looked at the marvellous dinner I have brought you would see that it is fantastic!!" Reno exclaimed throwing his arms wide, a secret smirk on his features a Yazoo glanced down at the tray; the hostility momentarily vanished from his features.

"Look, I didn't know what you like y'know, so I got both cream and chocolate." Reno explained pointing at the bowl filled with cream and the other with melted chocolate. Yazoo's eyes fixated upon the swirls of melted chocolate biting his full lips as his stomach silently reminded him of his hunger. Noting the slight yearning in Yazoo's face with a thrill Reno leant forward, picking up a strawberry with its stalk already cut off, it had taken him ages to do the whole bowl, he dipped it in the chocolate, liberally covering it in the sweet substance, before holding it forward for Yazoo to take. Failing to fight against himself Yazoo delicately took the coated fruit, his un-gloved fingers accidentally brushing Reno's, sending electricity through him and slowly popped the fruit in his mouth.

Reno watched transfixed as Yazoo ate the fruit and, cat like, licked a smear of chocolate from his lips, Reno cursing himself for not doing it for him, before gently suckling on his fingers any trace of chocolate left. Reno's whole body went tense as he watched this innocently exotic display as he hurriedly reached for another strawberry, dipping it in the chocolate and handing it to Yazoo who seemed to be in a dream like state. Reno was able to watch Yazoo eat four more strawberries in such a fashion, his trousers becoming tighter with each lick Yazoo gave his fingers before Yazoo's eyes suddenly shot open and he avoided the fifth strawberry presented to him.

"I don't want anymore" he muttered leaning his blinded side against the wall, casting his good eye up to his small window.

"Like hell you don't" huffed Reno holding the fruit out to Yazoo who turned resolutely away from it. Placing a hand delicately against near Yazoo's waist, Reno leaned forward grazing the chocolaty fruit against Yazoo's lips, smearing more chocolate against his new fixation. Though Yazoo's emerald eyes narrowed, they had turned hazy as he sub-concisely licked the chocolate off them before languidly lifted those emeralds up to Reno. Swallowing thickly Reno lifted the strawberry however Yazoo seemed to have woken up again and tried to move away, accidentally brushing half his body against Reno's who bit his lips to stop the moan issuing from them. Sitting back so that he straddled Yazoo's ankles Reno smirked at the silver haired beauty in front of him and lifting the chocolate coated strawberry to his lips.

"You choice y'know." He whispered innocently as he slipped the strawberry into his mouth and lunging forward. The lips opened in astonishment beneath his own and he allowed himself to luxuriate in their softness, like the finesse silk, as he pressed his lips harder against them. His hand whispered up Yazoo's delicate neck, feeling the smooth skin that he had wanted to stroke since he had first seen behind the beast façade of him, before twining his hand in the waterfall of hair, failing to hide the moan of pleasure as he at last was able to touch that mesmerizing stream of silver hair. Finally with his tongue he pushed the momentarily forgotten strawberry from his mouth to Yazoo's, and with one last cress of lips he withdrew, a content sleepy smile spreading across his face.

Yazoo's face was enthralling to Reno, with his widened mako eyes and dilated pupils. There was a slight blush of colour to his snowy cheeks making him appear more his age, banishing the frosty exterior he usually wore. However it was his lips that hypnotised Reno. The pale skin was vibrant with a deep blood red, his lips slightly parted and he breathed.

He wanted to kiss them again...and again...

There was nothing he could have done to avoid it. As he stared, fixated, upon Yazoo's newly kissed lips there was nothing he could have done to avoid the punishing blow to his temple as Yazoo's back hand smashed into his head causing him to collapse from the bed.

------------------------------------------------------------


	14. Chapter 14

Beauty of the Beast

Authors Note: Cries I do not own any FF chars.

------------------------------------------------------------

Yazoo leaned his pounding head against the cool white wall, eyes screwed shut as he tried to banish the previous moments memories from his mind. Subconsciously he brushed his lips remembering the feel of Reno's upon them...he snatched his hand away and instead he bunched them up in his hair and pushed himself further against the wall. After Reno had...kissed...him and lay sprawled on the floor where Yazoo's blow had landed him, Yazoo had told him to get out. Refusing to look at him, only the light brush of a hand on his shoulder and the quit shutting of the door signalled that Reno had left. Cursing, he stood -scratching irritably at his eye patch- and began to pace around his bare room. Why did Reno have to go and do something...something so stupid! Yazoo wailed quietly to himself as uncharacteristically kicked a chair over. Berating himself for his childishness Yazoo righted the chair before beginning to fuss about its angle as the door opened. He hated that about this place, no respect for his privacy. Even though he was strictly not exactly human he still deserved his privacy! Even his brothers granted him that...Loz... Thoughts suddenly turned melancholy at the thought of his lost brother Yazoo didn't react as quickly as he would have when the hand gently touched his shoulder.

"Hey...Yazoo, you okay?"

It took a minute for the words and the owner of the voice to settle into his mind but Yazoo moved quickly away when they did-causing the chair to again fall over- as he beheld Reno. He looked tired with dark circles under his cerulean eyes but apart from that he was the normal, rumpled red headed Turk that always came to see him. A warm, relaxed feeling suddenly spread lethargically though Yazoo who immediately stiffened when he realized what it meant. He, Yazoo, had missed him, Reno. He had missed the Bastered who had, probably with very little thought taken...Backing away from the Turk, with his good eye focused upon him, Yazoo sat down on his bed, his bad side once again against the wall.

"What do you want?" He asked icily, easily falling back into his old façade. It didn't feel as safe as it used to, more like a prison he was trapped behind as he watched Reno rub his eyes and look at him so emotionally that his heart shivered. Reno rubbed his arms as though cold as he stared at Yazoo before finally saying only two word.

"I'm sorry."

Why did his heart suddenly fall. Yazoo looked down at his feet tucked neatly beneath him. Was it a mistake that Reno had kissed him? Did he regret it? Why did he feel...like he was suddenly adrift without a hope of salvation? Plastering a smirk on his lips Yazoo tipped his head towards guilt ridden Turk.

"Good! Why you even thought I would enjoy such an act from **you** I do not know!" He stared at Reno, waiting for some reaction to his words yet, none came. It was then he realized that Reno was staring intently into his eyes; he was not looking at the smirk stitched onto his face, but his eyes. Why? Were his eyes revealing something? Was he able to see through his act to the waves of emotion crashing within him? Reno, after a few minutes of awkward silence suddenly seemed to awaken, shaking his head like a dog, before looking away from Yazoo to his small window.

"Well, I just wanted you to know... before I went home y'see-"

"You don't sleep here?" Yazoo didn't know what made him exclaim that. Why it came as such a crushing shock that Reno didn't sleep in the same building as him. Casting him a confused glance Reno shook his head.

"No, no one really does. I mean, sure you have guards and stuff...and Rufus if he's working late, but I guess he goes home afterwards...but no, no one really lives here except..."

Reno's voice trailed of as he looked at the expression on Yazoo's face. His fair face was frozen, a sculpture of bewilderment, as Reno's words set in. Reno did not understand. Why? Why was the admission that he was the only one to live here such a harsh blow to this aloof...human, yes human. Reno's eyes widened as he beheld this suddenly frail and delicate **human** before him. Yazoo was human, he would have human needs, food, rest and company-which would be why he valued his 'Brothers' so of course to realize how abandoned he was would still hurt. Brain kicking into gear Reno ran a hand through his hair looking down at Yazoo who had turned his face away. No matter what words Yazoo said, no matter his body language and stoic face Reno could see, really see, into the turmoil in his mako gaze. He knew he was not as hated as Yazoo tried to make him believe, though the extent of 'liking' him was questionable, and he guessed, hopefully, that his advances from before were not completely despised...Grabbing Yazoo's shoulders lightly-marvelling at just how small and slim they were- Reno forced Yazoo's captivating gaze upon him.

"Hay, I'll be back in a mo, I'm just goin to do some...begging." Trademark smirk flashing captivatingly across his face Reno closed the distance between them, kissing Yazoo on the cheek before running out the door.

Raising a delicate hand to his cheek Yazoo glared at the closed door. It was worrying how he already felt accustomed to Reno's kiss, even though a few moments ago he was cursing the Turk to hell and back for doing just that. Rubbing his hand thoughtfully over his cheek-trying to ignore the blush that began to kiss his face- Yazoo patiently turned his head to the door, awaiting whatever crazy scheme Reno had thought up.

'Please Tseng! I promise that I'll be a good li'l boy and look after him!

Having barged into Rufus's office (thankfully there was no meeting on) Reno had appealed his idea to the President only to have it instantly denied by Tseng.

"He is dangerous! No matter how he is acting now we cannot completely forget his actions of the past, we must keep him guarded-"

"I know but I'll be good, he'll be leashed to my side, literally speaking of course since if I actually did do that he'd kill me..." Reno trailed of, his thoughts mesmerised by the image of Yazoo wearing a leash and him doing...He shook his head before looking beseechingly at Rufus.

"Please President! I promise that at the first hint of trouble I'll-"

"Okay." Two head, only jet black with his mouth hanging open, the other fiery red, a grin spreading across his face looked up at Rufus who stared in bemusement at both of them.

"Please Rufus, be serious. It is too dangerous-"

"If he is to trust us and help us, we must trust him and this may be the first step." Rufus said, dismissing Tseng's complaints with a wave of his hand. Unable to hide the grin Reno clapped his hands together.

"Right, thank you President, I'll set to the move right away!"

"Now" Tseng intentioned, scepticism a dark shadow on his face.

"Yeah, umm, if that's alright Sir?" He asked, looking pleadingly at his boss. Rufus waved a hand in acceptance and nearly didn't catch the 'Ta' before Reno was out the door.

"Your much too soft on his Rufus." Reprimanded Tseng placing a weary hand on his face as Rufus laughed.

"Come on! Get your stuffed packed" Reno cried as he raced into the room looking expectantly at Yazoo. Yazoo looked back at him and he had to bit back a sigh at the way the silver framed his face, emphasizing the glow of his eyes.

"What are you talking about Reno?" Yazoo drawled slowly unfolding himself from the bed, all traces of his earlier panic gone from his face except Reno could still see it in his eyes glimmering faintly but more than that he could feel Yazoo's hope.

"What do ya think? Your coming Home." Reno declared, his joy at the thought a glow around him. Yazoo's mouth fell open slightly, a blush peppering his face. Reno gulped forcing his body to remain calm, cursing Yazoo at the cute and sensuous sight he made. Moving forward Reno slightly grasped Yazoo arm, while making exaggerated gestures with the other.

"You are gonna come and stay with me n' Rude. There's a point, Rude doesn't know, but I'm sure he'll be fine! Now come on! Get your stuff together!" Reno tugged on his arm but Yazoo just stood there, staring up at him. Before looking away.

"Stop teasing me!"

"What!"

"I know what your doing. Your going to make me get my hopes up, then when we get out of the building your going to shatter them and throw me back in here." Reno stared at the rigid back of Yazoo, his insides ripping at the sound of Yazoo's voice and his accusations.

"So, no thank you, I'd rather live without-" A weight thumped into his back, cutting him of mid-sentence as strong arms encircled his lithe waist pulling him protectively against the strong chest behind him.

"Why did ya think that? why do ya think I would do that to ya hmm?" The words were a hum as Reno buried his face in Yazoo's hair. Against his will Yazoo felt himself relax against Reno willing himself to believe his words.

"Okay. I'll trust you." He muttered, letting out a relaxed sigh allowing himself to luxuriate in Reno hold a second longer before pulling himself out of it. Silently he picked his way across the room, picking up his new fawn coloured coat- as the last one was ruined- before turning to Reno.

"I'm ready."

"That's all you have?" Reno whispered, promising himself to buy Yazoo a whole bunch of stuff once they were out of here. At Yazoo's nod Reno grabbed his hand, hearing Yazoo gasp, before gently tugging him out of the door.

------------------------------------------------------------


	15. Chapter 15

Beauty of the Beast

Authors Note: I hate having to repeat this-cause it hurts sooo much cries-I don't own any FF chars. I am soo sorry! I fell out with this fic cause I got writers block so I am sorry it has taken so long to get back to it. Whats even worse it that I was looking over previous chaps and I simply cant like them (depressing when that happens) so I shall try and make this one better!

--

Yazoo stared dazzled out of Reno's car window. So many people, so many colours and so much noise! Smells wafted towards in through the small opening in his window, subjecting him to the deliciously torturous scents of fresh bread, cakes and pizza. The day he had escaped and the subsequent meeting with the clone was so long ago, and he had not been paying attention to those around him, only on getting away from Reno. Yazoo chanced a glance over at the fiery red head. Sparkling green eyes met his, a soft smile curling the softer mouth...

Yazoo looked away.

"What is it?… What is it?" Reno continuously asked while Yazoo stared resolutely out of the window, trying to ensure no thoughts, such as the last one, would pass through his mind again. He failed however when a large, strong hand gently clasped his thigh. Jerking round Yazoo pushed the hand off of him, glaring at the pair of laughing eyes with his one.

"Quite that!" He growled as Reno continued to laugh, green eyes sparkling.

"...! Reno watch the road!" Yazoo cried, catching sight of a car that narrowly missed Reno's beat up Green Beatle. Winking at him, Reno assured Yazoo there was no reason to worry while he was driving, Yazoo scoffed ignoring Reno's chuckle of 'worrywart'.

A sunflower. That was the only greenery outside of Reno's flat. Looking up at the towering structure Yazoo shivered. It was so cold and dark, a variety of browns and greys making up its outer shell. Children played outside with a ball, kicking it back and forth. None of them looked at Yazoo, none of them noticed the cat like eyes staring in confusion at them.

" Comon Yazoo!" Blinking Yazoo looked up the steps towards Reno who stood upon them as though he were King of the Castle. Unbidden, a smile tickled his mouth as long legs carried him easily up to Reno who had already opened the onion like green door.

Yazoo could not fight the instincts that had been drilled into him. He cautiously entered the unknown hall, narrowed eyes scanning the hall for a sign of a trap or anomaly while sure feet moved him stealthy towards the stairs where Reno stood, watching him. Reno watched Yazoo slink through the hall, mako eyes sharp and cold.

He couldn't ignore how sorry he felt for Yazoo, he was young and yet so drilled in combat that he couldn't even enter a safe, civilian hall without checking for danger.

"Its okay y'know. No bogeyman gonna attack ya." Reno stated a smile like sweet icing on his lips. Yazoo froze looking in confusion at Reno until he noticed how tense his body was and the adrenalin pumping through his veins. Forcibly he forced himself to relax before loping the last few steps to catch up to his 'babysitter'.

The mismatched settees and hand knitted rug were oddly comforting and a dramatic difference from the cold outside. The walls were painted a mirage of colours ranging from pinstriped green behind the wide screen Tv, a salmon pink in the kitchen area while the rest of the walls in the living room were a faded blue. It was a…unique taste.

"Home sweet home, as they say". Reno drawled, flinging his rumpled coat onto a seat before long strides had him at the mini fridge grabbing a beer.

"You want one?" Nodding, Yazoo deftly caught the flung beer. Popping the lid he cautiously smelled the inside in case it was laced with drugs before taking a swig.

"Do you really think we would spike the beer?" Reno laughed before beckoning Yazoo to follow him. The corridor in the house were narrow and simple. There was even a vase of daisy's on a table at the end, though they looked a bit dead. A door with its blue paint peeling was pushed open by Reno to reveal a small narrow room with a high ceiling.

"This is your room."

"Lovely…" Yazoo drawled, drinking from his beer as he cast a critical eye about the room. It wasn't actually that bad, in fact it was a lot better than most of the rooms he'd stayed in. It had blue and white stripped wallpaper, the bed looked soft and blue, if unmade, there was a desk cramped in the corner and a short, maple, knee high bookshelf at the end of the bed without any books. There was even a window. All his time spent with ShinRa, the thing he missed most was a window. Two steps had his face peering through the slightly dirty glass to watch the people moving pointlessly below.

"Oh, so that's where he is!" frowning Yazoo realized that Reno had moved from the door and was now back in the living room. He was getting too complacent around Reno to have not noticed him move. Looking around the door Yazoo saw Reno reading a note that seemed to have been scribbled on the back of a recite.

"He's gone to see Granny. Lucky bastered!"

_Granny?_ Contemplatively looking into his beer as he tried to figure out what codename Granny could be Yazoo nearly yelped…nearly…when a gentle hand stroked through his hair. He was Really getting to complacent around Reno. He glared at the hand which continued to stoke through his hair, gently feeling its smooth texture, but Reno didn't take the hint to remove it. Instead the hand moved closer to Yazoo's face so that his fingers 'accidentally' brushed his cheek as they continued to sooth through his hair. It moved down to caress his neck, blatantly obvious now. Reno's slightly callous fingers appreciated the smoothness of Yazoo's skin, all the while Yazoo stood overwhelmed by the small touches looking like a rabbit caught in the headlights. Tilting up his chin Reno placed a delicate, innocent kiss upon Yazoo's forehead before turning back towards the kitchen-come-living room.

"Best get something to eat yo? I'm starved…though I don't think there's anything here…meh! We'll just order yeah?" With a final brush to Yazoo's cheek Reno sauntered down the hall to the phone and punched in some numbers before going into animated conversation with however was on the other side of the line. Obviously he ordered out a lot.

Brushing his cheek Yazoo decided not to question the delight he felt at Reno's touch, it would take too much thought and he didn't want to deal with the guilt that would follow.


	16. Chapter 16

Beauty of the Beast

_Authors Note: Right im gonna get back on track with updating this! As usual Yazoo, Reno and the rest of FFVII do not belong to me._

_QUESTION! Do you readers want me to include a rufus/tseng pairing as well, I wasn't originally going to do it but im growing rather fond of the idea, but if you don't want me to I wont._

--

_A few days later_

"They're coming closer…and there's more than one of them this time…" The danger this entailed had no need to be said yet the blonde appeared unperturbed as he continued to stare down at the holographic map of Edge.

"And this time Yazoo is not anywhere near full strength in order to deal with them, and considering the damage one did-"

"We will send Reno and Rude with him." Rufus interrupted Tseng as he changed the angle on the holographic map. Silence met his words.

"I know both TURKS are competent but whether they can-"

"When fighting Yazoo and his brother previously they were both able to hold their own even though they did not win, they will act as back up for Yazoo…it is the best we can do for now." The fact that this action was the 'only' thing they could do remained unsaid. Though, even that was untrue, there was always Cloud…but to draw him in again, that was a last resort. The silence stretched longer.

"You know I don't like us using Yazoo."

"We're not 'using him-" The sly drawl to Rufus's voice did not belies the meaning behind his words.

"Don't give me your smart talk Rufus, you know what I mean" The whip like crack of Tsengs words added tension to their silence. A sigh.

"I know Tseng, and you have every reason to, you and Elena, however for our and others future we must set aside past differences-"

"You don't know what we went through." It was stated simply and quietly and had double the effect of his earlier words. It was then that Rufus looked up at Tseng, his green eyes oddly empathetic.

"You know I trust you and your instincts Tseng but-" Here Rufus paused, taking a measured breath.-"I also trust that Yazoo will not betray us…it is the least I can do after everything ShinRa put him through." It dawn on Tseng just how tired those green eyes were, and when he cast his mind back he couldn't remember the last time Rufus had left Healin. He rubbed wearily at his dark eyes.

"When was the last time you left your office Rufus?" He would not question Rufus's judgment on the clone, Yazoo, yet, maybe another time. At his question Rufus cracked a grin.

"Why, my friend, just this afternoon to go to the boys room." Rufus laughed slightly as Tseng rolled his eyes.

"Really _Mother _no need to worry, one person doing that is quite enough thank you."

"Pardon?-" Tseng query was cut short as the office door was quietly opened and Sophie entering balancing a tray with a glass of water, cookies and a small bottle. Tseng raised an eyebrow at Rufus as he delicately began to nibble on the chocolate chip cookie receiving an innocent smile in return, made sweeter by the chocolate covering his face. However, what really grabbed his attention was the small bottle. It was bottle of pills.

"Now mister Rufus-'

"Sophie, please call me Rufus."

"Sir! It wouldn't be proper!"

"But I would be happier." This line was delivered with a wink, Tseng rolled his eyes at the display, he really should have lessened the amount of time Rufus spent with Reno when he was younger.

"Anyway Sir' Sophie had gotten over embarrassment and was back on her task, a matron brusque about her.

"Here are you're pills, you are to take three and no more!" To emphasize the fact she carefully spilled out three pills and put the bottle into her pocket.

"Tell me when you are going to bed and I will bring the other five pills to you…Rufus." She ended quietly before brusquely leaving the room.

Silence.

"And you say I'M mothering you." Tseng drawled causing Rufus to choke on his cookie.

"She means well."

"Or she wants to get into your bed." Rufus didn't look up at the comment, merely continued to nibble on the chocolate treat.

"Exactly, she means well." Tseng sighed, shaking his head in amusement before pushing the three white, chalky pills towards Rufus who glanced at them with disdain.

"What are these for?" Since Rufus was six, Tseng had had responsibility over the boy, treating him as a son. He knew nearly ever aspect of Rufus's life yet these pills…he did not recognize them. Rufus huffed.

"Nothing, nothing" he declared with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"And before you ask the ones for later are to help me sleep."

"So you are sleeping here now?"

"Yes, the workload demands it."

"You could get someone else to do it."

"Oh, pray tell who? The last time I checked our employment rate has greatly fallen from what it used to be." Green eyes flashed as they looked at him from over the rim of the glass of water as Rufus swallowed his pills. He didn't need the water anymore, he drank it just to be considerate to Sophie. Tseng looked out the window. It was true what Rufus said, ShinRa no longer had the manpower it needed, forcing even its head to work on jobs that before employees would be shouldered with.

"Then give me some of the work, I don't mind." Rufus laughed as he drew a stack of paper closer to himself.

"You already have enough on your plate Tseng and anyway' here Rufus grinned like he had when he was a little boy 'if I gave you more work, when would you have time to woo Elena?" His laughter filled the office as Tseng blushed.

--

It was a dizzying thought, Reno mused as he lay in bed, green covers -which needed washed- lying dangerously low on his hips revealing jutting hips and smooth toned stomach, that just down the hall was Yazoo. Just the thought of him caused Reno to swallow. When Reno had ordered a wide range of food, Mexican, Chinese, Japanese among other, all in order to find out what Yazoo liked he had lost a large part of his payment in doing it. As usual Yazoo had only eaten a little, though Reno was happy that he had been able to hand feed him a spring roll, but he now knew that from the range of food he had chosen that Yazoo preferred Chinese. It was a little piece of the puzzle that would lead to him knowing Yazoo. Reno had given up on trying to understand his interest and following attraction to Yazoo, deciding to just 'go with the flow' as he did in all parts of his life.

Kicking the cover off his bare legs - Reno didn't like wearing _anything_ to bed- He stumbled sleepily to the adjoining bathroom and took a quick shower deciding to go for the 'windswept surfer' look this morning, pulling on some trousers, which may or may not be needing cleaned, before walking to the kitchen a certain jump in his step at the thought of seeing his silver haired roommate.

Yazoo was already in the kitchen sipping cat like from a cap of black coffee. Reno's eyes were drawn to Yazoo's neck, revealed as his hair was tied back in a plait, but sadly he could not take advantage of such a spot as Yazoo had already heard him, whether it was his heavy steps or laboured breathing he did not know, and had one piercing mako green eye trained on him.

"Mornin' Yazoo!" Reno declared as he swung himself onto one of the stools opposite Yazoo and proceeded to pour himself some coffee…with a lot of sugar. Watching the amount of sugar disappear into Reno's coffee brought a wrinkle onto Yazoo kittenish nose before be drawled in return.

"Good _afternoon_ Reno." Reno's head jerked up, a wet lock of hair plastered to his forehead.

"Afternoon? Ah shit! That's mucked up my plans, damn!, and I though I got up at a good time too…" Reno trailed off, pouting at nothing. Yazoo raised an eyebrow waiting for Reno to explain further though not hoping for much.

Yazoo frowned down at his coffee, swirling the mug in his delicate seeming hands. Reno was…different. It had taken him all night to come to this climatic decision, since Reno had first lent him some PJ bottoms (which had yellow ducks on them, he was still wearing them) till moments before Reno entered the room, this was all he had thought about. Yazoo was not unused to the adoring, sensual stares aimed his way, or the occasional 'accidental' brush of a hand along his thigh be it man or woman, but few had ever tried to get near him further than that, his cool stares and aloof demeanour made sure of it. He decided that the reason Reno seemed to have such an effect on him was because he was there when Yazoo had actually needed someone, anyone, to show him comfort…now he couldn't get rid of the oaf…not that he particularly wanted to.

"Well…you ready to go?" Yazoo's head snapped up, mako eyes suspicious yet intrigued.

"What?" he asked, eyes narrowed.

"Mmmh? Oh, we're gonna go buy you some clothes and shit y'know."

Reno hid his grin behind a hand. Yazoo looked so damn cute, mako eyes gazing intently at him, stray wisps of hair curling around his face and pale rose lips pouting. Before it was a battle to make him show the slightest interest in anything, now…the emotions he spilled fourth were mesmerizing. Yazoo's composure quickly fell back in place, though not as icy as before, as he tilted his chin up, his head slightly to one side. Reno felt a fissure of energy jet through him, though not due to the fear he first felt as that gesture.

"If we are going out I would like to have a shower." Nodding Reno told him which door to choose - though not to the shower in his own room, that one would have to wait - and as soon as Yazoo was a safe distance from him he called out:

"Just wait a few minutes and I'll be right with you Darling!" He jumped behind the table as Yazoo threw a death glare his way.

Yazoo took a while in the shower (such a girl) but when he emerged he simply shone. His hair didn't just look like moonlight, it was moonlight and oh how the long pale strands wove around his lithe frame like the finest spider web cloak. But it was his skin with its rare rosy glow that drew Reno forward to place gentle hands on Yazoo's cheeks. Yazoo at first had remained still, almost transfixed, before lightly slapping his hands away, murmuring about getting changed, before walking down the corridor to his room. Such a tease, was all Reno could think as he watched Yazoo's slim hips sway hypnotically under the precariously placed towel.

Safely hidden beneath his fawn coat, hood pulled up so that none of his hair could be seen, Reno lead the way through edge towards the clothes shop area. Out of the corner of his eye he watched as Yazoo stared around in wonder at all of the people and buildings around him, almost as though he had never seen it before.

_At that time, I guess it didn't matter, they were going to destroy it neways…_Reno mused as he entered a shop he thought Yazoo might like, as well as being in his budget.

Yazoo had a great sense of style. Reno thought he picked his clothes rather like a girl did (something he learned when he foolishly agreed to go shopping with Elena), you know, thinking of an occasion that might crop up and making an outfit to fit it.

"I am not a girl." Reno received a wallop to the back of his head causing his hair to swipe him in the face as Yazoo walked past, browsing at the varying clothes on display…laughing. Heart beating, he smiled ruefully in return. They had coffee in the café above the shop, Reno an Americano and Yazoo a latte, Reno had run his fingers over Yazoo's lips as he wiped away the froth before sticking them in his mouth.

In the end Yazoo chose two pairs of jeans, one baggy and light-ish blue, the other dark and skinny. The other was a pair of tight leather trousers. Reno figured he had a fetish, not that he was complaining. He bought one pair of black leather biker like boots, rather like his old pair actually and several tops ranging from a form fitting emerald turtle neck, a long slim V-neck black jumper…top…thing…a jacket with lots of belts and other stuff. He could have had more, Reno insisted even though his wallet would suffer. However, Reno barely looked at the selection of clothes on display (not that he normally would) because too many people were looking at Yazoo even with most of his face hidden and he didn't like it. The way their eyes followed his lithe frame as it moved dancer like around the shop, slipping out of the way of other people, causing them to watch the confident sway of his hips. Not a smudge. As soon as the clothes were paid for Reno dragged Yazoo out of the shop, receiving an aloof stare and most the bags to carry.

As soon as they were out of the shop he wished he could scuttle back in.

Across the street, leaning against a pillar were Tifa and him…

"Cloud…" Barely concealed anger and…fear…were present in the soft voice behind him as Yazoo stared transfixed at the people in front of him. Reno could see his face due to the angle of light and…it wasn't holding what he expected. He had been prepared to reassure him that neither of them could be seen, maybe take the chance to hold his hand (hehe) but he did not expect to see hate and disgust scratched into that face directed…at him.

"This is why you brought me out here isn't it! All of this, making me feel near freedom, making my life mean something…that was all a lie wasn't it? It was all done just to hand me over to them!' a sneer

'I was so blind to trust a TURK!!" It was all stated with such eerie calm, like in the old days, as though it was a conclusion Yazoo had expected but had hoped and wished feverishly against. Before Yazoo could pull in a breathe to continue ranting or to make a dash for it Reno grabbed his upper arm and tugged him down an alley away from those damn two. They ended a few streets away. Yazoo's words had been like a slap and Reno was hunched over hearing them repeat in his mind like a broken record.

_**BlindtotrustaTURKblindtotrustaTURKblindtotrustaTURKblindtotrustaTURK!**_

"Why would you think that…" He at last growled out yet the look of defeat in his eyes and stance drew Yazoo up short, heart twisting.

"Why else would they be there?"

"Coincidence?"

"Nothing is ever a coincidence" the sad, dejected tone had Reno looking up before he invaded Yazoo's personal space, causing the beauty to back step into a wall.

"Is that so" Reno whispered before he kissed him.


	17. Chapter 17

Beauty of the Beast

Author Note: Do not own FF VII or Advent Children.

--

That Reno's bed was soft was the only coherent thought within Yazoo's mind as Reno's hands caressed him like a musical instrument causing soft mewls and groans to emit from him. His own hands returned in kind, slipping up Reno's loose shirt to feel smooth skin covering a strong, wiry body. His thoughts were too jumbled, too pleasure filled, to understand how they got here from the shops but it didn't matter because Reno hardly gave him time to think as his hands tugged at his hair, forcing his face up and vulnerable for the smouldering kiss which descended on him. Arching up to return it Yazoo did nothing to stop Reno's free hand from pushing his shirt up (his coat having been thoughtlessly discarded at the door) and over his head, locking his arms above him as Reno moved his head down to Yazoo's chest, licking a tingling trail from his collar bone to a nipple which he took into his mouth ravenously. Yazoo mewled, cheeks blushing pink as he trembled under the stimulation his hair sticking to his face and body like wisps of cobweb. Reno's short nails trailed noticeably down Yazoo's sides, not enough to hurt but enough to earn a reaction, as his mouth moved to the other side of Yazoo's chest with gusto a satisfied, pleasure filled grin brightening his face. Frustrated with the lack of touch Yazoo pulled against the restraining bonds of his shirt, ripping it apart to fall lustily onto Reno, pulling his ponytail so that his face was forced level with his own, taking in with glee the look of surprise on the flaming Turks face before he kissed him, passion filling both mouths. Pulling the elastic band out of Reno's hair so that it fell sleekly around his thin frame Yazoo luxuriated in touching the surprisingly smooth strands before lowering his hands to caress Reno's stomach, brick like from working out, then moving them upwards, exploring his hairless chest while also removing his shirt. Reno's laboured breath was sending shivers to run amok within Yazoo as Reno delicately licked the shell of his ear before taking a testing bite, licking his lips at Yazoo pleasing reaction as Yazoo's legs tightened around his waist, drawing him in closer.

Trousers and pants were taken off feverishly, Reno removing Yazoo's by drawing down the zip with his teeth causing the silver haired man to buck impatiently under him. They now lay, Reno above Yazoo, on the bed breaths quick and unthought-of as they filled their eyes with the over. A small part of Yazoo's brain registered how he appeared, his venerability (ha had always been the most modest of his brothers) and a blush kissed his rosy cheeks as he turned his face away, lifting hands to cover Reno's sparkling eyes.

"Why?" Reno questioned behind Yazoos hands, his own taking a gentle hold of Yazoo's slim wrists.

"You're beautiful' a soft kiss was placed to Yazoo's palms 'and anyway' a tongue joined the trailing lips, tracing the cresses on his hands ' it's a bit unfair if you can see me and I cant see you ain't it?" Chuckling at the tongue tickling his palm Yazoo cautiously removed his hands, his face resolutely turned away as he felt Reno's eyes take in his form, his slim waist and hips, flat stomach…hands turned his face so that blue eyes stared into his green.

"If I had your body I so would not wear that coat!" Yazoo smiled unguarded at the so very Reno comment before accepting Reno's lips.

A cover was pulled over his chilling form, anticipation a spark igniting a trail through him as Reno snugly fitted himself against him and then…

"Well?" Reno looked up drowsily from where he had been making patterns out of Yazoo's hair, humming a questioning response.

"What do you think?" His words were clipped and Yazoo felt his body beginning to shiver, not from the cold but from indignation, anger and betrayal. Confused azure eyes stared up at him.

"Yazoo…its past eleven…we've been walking and buying clothes all day…don't ya think its time to, y'know, sleep." The slap rang thunderously in the room.

"You bastered." It was stated simply, the ice Yazoo had shed was already freezing back into place. Leaning over, exposing the arch of his back to Reno, Yazoo sorted through the pile of clothes on the floor.

Trembling in self loathing Yazoo attempted to put on his ripped shirt when Reno's arm sneaked around his waist pulling him back to land securely in Reno's lap.

"I'm an idiot." The self loathing in that whispered statement nearly matched Yazoo's as Reno pulled the resisting body closer to his own.

"Yazoo." Yazoo twisted in Reno's grasp, wanting to get away, needing to get away from the source which he had opened himself to.

"Yazoo listen to me!" The arm pulled him tight against the wiry chest and Yazoo gasped when he felt a stiffness against his back. Reno leaned down, hiding his face in the fall of Yazoo's hair.

"Damn it! You think I don't want you? Fuck Yazoo I want you soo much it fucking hurts! When you're watching the tv I want you, when you're getting something from the bloody fridge I want you, when you just turn your head to say something to me I wanna grab you!" Reno rambled into the shuddering mass of Yazoo his hands tightening of Yazoo's skin which he at last could feel.

"Then why didn't you take me…I wanted you to take me." The stiffness below thrust slightly against him and Reno clasped Yazoo pliant body to his own at the admission.

"Because' he whispered, his voice hoarse ' I wanted you to want me. Really want me as much as I fucking want you. I don't want you to do it with me just to drown out what happened today." A shuddering breathe left Yazoo. Yazoo hadn't cried in years, he didn't think he had ever cried, but he wanted to cry now. He wanted to cry because Reno had seen everything, everything he himself hadn't seen. Seeing Cloud and contemplating the betrayl at the hands of Reno had spooked him and to feel Reno in such an intimate way would have reassured him of his present life. A soothing hand whispered through his hair.

"I'm sorry for leading you on or anything…I just…I'm still human y'know, I couldn't resist…you tasted so good…but, when you you're ready, I'll be here, I'll always be here." They sat in silence for a while Yazoo's shuddering breath subsiding as Reno soothed his hand through his silvery locks causing Yazoo's eyes to become heavy.

"Reno…" The whisper came out as Reno lay Yazoo on the bed, his head tucked against Reno' chest, his mako eyes glowing as they stared at the TURK. Seeing the appreciation and thanks in them he leaned down, brushing a butterfly kiss against his forehead.

"Its okay yo…its okay."

--

Was originally going to have them go all the way…but I didn't think Yazoo was ready for it.


End file.
